There's An App For That
by MystIc fAte
Summary: Cloud's world is turned upside down after breaking up with his longtime boyfriend and he seems to be stuck in a rut. That is until his friend Yuffie introduces him to the world of dating apps and he meets a guy named Zack who actually makes him forget about his ex! Can Zack heal his broken heart? And is his ex even entirely out of the picture? AU, ZackXCloud? SephirothXCloud?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on let's go!"

Glancing towards the sound of the voice blue eyes fell onto the small raven haired girl that gave a sigh of exasperation while crossing her arms impatiently.

"All the good tables will be taken!" She whined.

Finally catching onto what his coworker was getting at he shook his head.

"I'm not going to happy hour."

"But it's Friday!" Yuffie cried while adjusting the purse strap on her shoulder. "And it's been so long since you've come out with us!" Looking around her briefly she continued on more quietly "come on Cloud you know I don't like all these people. I need you!"

Laughing a little he ran a hand through his hair. He understood Yuffie's position, there was definitely _some_ coworkers that could grate on the nerves. And since Yuffie was his friend and not just a coworker he usually went out to company events for her sake. But that hadn't happened for quite some time. He just didn't feel up to it anymore.

"You'll be fine after a mojito or two," he explained while closing some of the folders on his desk.

"Fiiiinnee!" Yuffie gave in while shooting Cloud a glare. But just as quickly as she gave it, it disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern as she leaned against the doorframe of his office. "But at least go home and not bury yourself in work. You can take a break ya know?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied instantly with a nod. "I know."

Hesitating at the door Yuffie gave him a small smile. "Good," she confirmed while pushing away from the door. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, have fun!" Cloud called out to her before she got too far away. Letting out a sigh he rubbed at his eyes. He hated that he was making his friend worry so much. She had been trying to get him to go out every weekend it seemed but he always had an excuse. And actually his recent promotion to chief editor couldn't have come at a better time, what better excuse to use than to say he was just swamped with work and simply too busy? He guessed he had sort of just gotten used to this way of things, but he knew that it couldn't last forever. But he just felt so…lost? Was that the right word? It was really strange how a breakup could affect a person so much.

He never thought he'd be the type, but here he was six months later still broken over it.

 _Pathetic._

Pushing himself away from his desk he began to pack up his stuff so he could get ready and go home for the day. A few coworkers passed by saying their goodbyes and he gave them smiles in return. He wondered if they had plans or dates. It was what people usually did on Friday nights. He used to be apart of those type of plans, and after two and a half years of being in a steady relationship it had just become a normal part of life. It was strange how all of it could just change. He sort of hated himself for getting so lost in someone, becoming so dependent on them. It made him feel…weak. But, it was what it was, the heart wants what it wants. He fell in love, _deeply_ in love. He knew it was silly to be angry about that but he found himself feeling that way from time to time. But he knew that was only because the one that he loved had broken his heart into a million pieces.

However that was the thing wasn't it? Anytime you fell in love you ran the risk of having your heart broken. It sucked but there was really nothing to do be done about it.

He hadn't realized that he had become so lost in his thoughts, but somehow he had made the trek from work to home and was stepping into his apartment.

A soft meow caught his attention as he flipped on the light switch and his fluffy gray and white cat approached him.

"I'm home Jinxie," Cloud spoke while reaching out to pet the cat. A smile crossed his features as he thought back to how much his ex-despised cats. He always said it looked as if they were up to something. Cloud thought it was pretty amusing actually and loved teasing him about it. Besides, he knew no matter how much his ex griped, he really did love the cat…

* * *

 _Sputtering a few times the man swiped at the air in front of him. "Damn it Cloud Jinx's fur is all over the place."_

 _Looking beside him to the cat who was curled up next to him on the couch and purring softly, Cloud frowned. "Really? I just brushed him," he explained while patting the cat on the head. His boyfriend simply tsked before relaxing back against the couch. Letting out a small laugh Cloud leaned against him._

 _"I would think you'd love Jinxie, Seph," Cloud began as a silver brow rose questioningly at him. "I mean you are pretty cat like yourself, what with those eyes and all."_

 _Without missing a beat Sephiroth narrowed green eyes at the blond._

 _"I'll give them points for their eyes, but I don't have fur that gets everywhere."_

 _"Oh…no?" Cloud asked with a tilt of his head as he wrapped a strand of silver hair between his fingers._

 _He received a look of surprise from the other and he couldn't help but to burst into a fit of laughter._

 _"How dare you," Sephiroth started with a grin before leaning in to nip at his boyfriend's ear. They fell back against the couch shortly after, Cloud's laugh surrounding them and Jinx's spot on the couch feeling too crowded. Sephiroth placed the cat on the floor, without pulling away from the other for even a second. All worries of cat fur quickly forgotten._

* * *

Genuine laughter. Silliness. Cloud missed the hell out of sharing things like that with-

"Damn it," Cloud mumbled to himself as he stepped into the kitchen. "Stop thinking about him." Pulling a beer from out of the fridge he leaned against the counter. During the six months that he and Sephiroth had been broken up he would randomly find himself thinking about his ex. Wondering what he was doing now, or reminiscing about old times. Or someone would ask him a question which would trigger some memory or something. Then Yuffie, his best friend, giving him those looks of sympathy and tell him he needed to forget him already. But…easier said than done. Even if he knew she was right. And considering everything that had happened, you would think he would've said good riddance…

* * *

 _"Don't be so naïve! He's a fucking cheater!"_

 _Shaking his head while sitting at the booth in the bar Cloud spun the small shot glass in his hands._

 _"I just…he would never hurt me like-"_

 _"Bullshit!" Yuffie shouted angrily while smacking her hand on the table. "He breaks up with you with some lame ass reason, saying he feels like you two are at different places in your life. Makes you feel like shit and like you did something wrong to push him away. And not even a fucking week later he's out on a date with another guy!?"_

 _"Yuffie…"_

 _"No fuck that! Fuck him! He's a damn liar, he was seeing that guy all along and gave you some bullshit reason to make himself feel better about the situation!"_

 _Cloud didn't have to have Yuffie tell him. He knew it…he knew. So when she told him that she saw Sephiroth out with some guy after they'd barely broken up…he didn't doubt her. There was signs, red flags towards the end of their relationship. All things he dismissed because…well…he loved him. So, so much. And he never thought Sephiroth would hurt him…ever. He didn't want to believe that. And honestly, that in itself…hurt even more._

 _Seeing the pain and sadness on her friends face, Yuffie let go of her anger before getting up from her seat on the opposite side of the booth and moving to sit beside the blond._

 _"If he could do something so cruel…he never deserved you," she explained softly. It was all she had to say before he completely broke down. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying her best to console him._

 _"I'm so sorry. But you deserve so much better."_

* * *

You would think after that that it would've made the breakup easier, that he would've _wanted_ more than anything to forget Sephiroth. And it wasn't that he hadn't tried…he just couldn't.

Plopping down on the couch Yuffie's words rang in his ears.

 _"You're not going to be able to move on until you start dating again. Get back out there!"_

Cloud visibly cringed at just the thought of it. He knew Yuffie was right, he had to eventually. And it sucked to know that Seph had moved on with someone else and he hadn't. But the idea of "dating" just really bummed him out. He didn't really know why but it just did.

It had been so different with Sephiroth. They met back in college and Sephiroth pursued him later. And their relationship just flourished and grew gradually. How in the hell was he supposed to go on actual dates? He really had no experience with them. And just where would he find people? He wasn't the type to go out "clubbing." And if he went out for drinks it was with friends. Didn't really leave much of a window to mingle. Sephiroth was the outgoing one, Cloud never had been. They balanced each other that way. Even though Sephiroth used to tease him, calling him a nerd because he was so studious back in their college days. He didn't mind it though, he probably was. He was never much of a social butterfly. In fact he was pretty shy and took a while to warm up to people.

"The perfect recipe for success," he said to himself sarcastically while flipping on the television and browsing through the channels. It seemed hopeless, he just wasn't that kind of guy who could just put himself out there like-

Halting mid thought he glanced at his cellphone.

'Although…didn't Yuffie put some weird app on my phone?'

 _"Online dating!"_

 _"Give me a break Yuffie, I'm not that desperate."_

 _"Excuse me? Online dating itsn't Taboo like it once was! Everybody does it now!"_

 _"Still I-"_

 _"Here," Yuffie started while grabbing his cellphone, "I'll download the app for you. This one is pretty popular, and you never know right? It's nice to at least have options!"_

After he and Sephiroth had broken up Yuffie seemed thrilled at the idea of him dating. Maybe because she wasn't really a fan of Sephiroth's to begin with. His ex had a strong personality and so did Yuffie, and the two used to end up fighting a lot. Mainly because Sephiroth used to throw a lot of sarcastic jokes her way and Yuffie would throw them right back. They didn't hate each other but they definitely could annoy one another.

It was months ago that she installed the app but he didn't really pay it any mind, it was just Yuffie being Yuffie. But…he guessed it couldn't hurt to at least check it out. Locating the app on his phone he almost immediately backed out when he saw the heart with an arrow through it on his screen. But he held his breath and clicked on it anyways.

The first screen that welcomed him had tons of pictures of happy couples and he nearly gagged.

'Just bullshit fairytales,' he thought as he scrolled through the screen. It mostly consisted of testimonials and random pictures of "supposed singles" but the pictures looked too flawless and professional for him to believe. However the site said it hosted matches for all types, straight, gay and lesbian. So at least Yuffie had picked an app that he could maybe benefit from. The next screen was to "create your profile and find love today!" Cloud hesitated at this, one because it asked for a photo and he didn't know how he felt about posting a photo of himself for thousands of strangers to see. And second because there was a million questions for him to an answer. Was this a dating app or a job application? But!It was Friday night and he had shit else to do, and wallowing over his ex didn't sound appealing anymore. So he decided what the hell.

Once he got into it answering the questions wasn't so bad. It was posting the photo that was difficult. He hated taking pictures, and the ones that he had taken and liked were pictures of he and Sephiroth together. And he was guessing posting a picture of him and his ex was a bad idea.

He finally found what he thought was a semi decent one and posted it quickly before having any second thoughts. There. His profile was officially done.

"This is ridiculous," he mumbled to himself before shifting to a more comfortable position on the couch and scrolling through his phone. It didn't take long before his phone was vibrating, alerting him of notifications from the app. They consisted of messages and winks? Whatever the hell those were. He read some of the messages, some were kind of blah and some were…highly inappropriate. He quickly deleted and blocked those ones. And the pictures of the guys who contacted him were not really his type.

It wasn't that looks were everything but there had to be some sort of physical attraction. Not that Cloud thought he was some kind of bombshell or something but…he was cute. Sephiroth was like a damn supermodel, and he always used to wonder how someone so gorgeous would date him. But there had been times when they would be out together and Cloud would get hit on. He was always really shy and nervous when things like that would happen and politely turned them down. But Sephiroth…he definitely was the jealous type. He always gave a death glare to the person and would instantly appear at his side. It was only when that type of thing would happen that Cloud started thinking to himself…I must be pretty okay. He just never really thought about that kind of thing when it came to his own looks. At least until he started to get hit on.

The next message he received was from a much, _much_ older man and he was beginning to think he was right and that the online thing wasn't meant for him. But then his phone vibrated again and he opened the message cautiously.

 _"Hey how's it going? Enjoying your Friday night?"_

Glancing at the senders profile picture Cloud clicked on the link. He read a bit of the guy's bio before clicking on his picture and scrolling through to view more. The man was tall, had really nice eyes and a great smile. He kind of struck Cloud as the jock type, but…he was pretty cute.

Hitting the reply button Cloud typed out a message.

" _I'm doing good, you? I guess my night is okay just relaxing and watch T.V."_

Hitting send Cloud frowned. Geez maybe he shouldn't have been so honest, that made him sound pretty lame. Before he could really dwell on it though his phone was vibrating with a response.

 _"Awesome! That's the best kind of night! I'm doing well thanks for asking! My name's Zack by the way."_

'My names Cloud,' the blond typed out before pausing. Was it a good idea to give his real name? Did people do that on these things? Shaking his head he hit send, of course it was, besides he had already posted his picture so might as well be all in.

 _"That's a unique name, I really like it! Nice to meet you Cloud! (Or well informally meet you.)_

Cloud gave a small smile as he read the message. He replied back explaining to Zack how his mom had gotten his name from a character in a book that she really loved. The messages continued back and forth, seeming to feel so natural and comfortable. Cloud realized that he was actually…enjoying it. It wasn't until his cellphone beeped at him alerting him of a low battery that he realized they had been conversing for a while. Not being able to locate his charger at the moment he quickly sent a message to Zack, apologizing to cut the conversation but that his phone was going to die any minute.

 _"Oh! No worries! I didn't realize how late it'd gotten. I really enjoyed talking with you Cloud, can I message you again?"_

 _"Sure,"_ Cloud quickly replied, hoping that his phone wouldn't cut off for just a moment longer.

 _"Great! Have a nice night, talk to you soon! Goodnight!"_

'Goodnight,' Cloud typed, but just as soon as he hit send his phone died.

"No! Damn it," Cloud started while placing his drained phone on the coffee table. 'Well, hopefully he got it, I did hit send.' He couldn't help but to laugh at himself a little though. Why was he freaking out? Could that mean that possibly he could be interested in Zack? It was entirely too soon to think about things like that but, if not anything else he seemed to be a nice guy. Maybe they could be friends. Who knew right?

* * *

 _"Good morning Cloud!"_

Cloud was a bit surprised to see the message in his inbox first thing in the morning when he checked his phone. But the little smiley emoji that followed after it made him smile himself. And that was kind of the start of it all he guessed. Zack and he exchanged messages everyday through the app since he had decided to create a profile on a whim that one Friday evening.

They talked about everything and Cloud especially loved the messages he would get from Zack while he was at work. They always made him laugh and put a smile on his face. So much in fact that Yuffie had begun to grow suspicious.

"Who are you texting?" She asked him one day when they were on their lunch break.

"Oh, just a friend. Sorry," Cloud replied while wiping the smile off of his face and setting his phone down. He continued to eat his lunch, as if it were no big deal. Yuffie didn't buy it though and she couldn't stop the smirk of her own that appeared on her face. Cloud pretended not to see it though. It wasn't that he was trying to hide things from his friend it was just that…well, there wasn't really anything to tell. Cloud liked messaging Zack, they seemed to be able to talk so easily and…well they definitely had both done some subtle flirting but no more than that. They were just getting to know each other, and whatever it was Cloud was enjoying it. So he just wanted to keep it to himself for now.

He always quickly replied to Zack's message whenever he got a moment to. That is until one day while at work he received a message that practically knocked the air out of him.

 _"Would it be okay to get your phone number?"_

Staring at the message for a lot longer than he probably should have he closed the app without replying and got back to work. 'My phone number?' They had always messaged each other through the app, just text in other words. But his phone number? Did that mean that Zack wanted to actually speak to him?

For some that he wasn't sure of, that…scared him. Texts were fine, he could really think about his reply but talking…hearing Zack's voice? It was…he just didn't know. Or maybe he did. Maybe because it would make Zack real and not just a picture and words. Maybe he was nervous about that.

He tried to put it in the back of his mind and just continued on with his work day. Since it was busy time passed by quickly and he was able to sort of forget…but only sort of. He had just exited the building for the end of the day before he pulled out his phone. He saw that he had a few more messages now when he opened the app and he quickly went to read them.

 _"Or not? Lol!"_

Then about two hours after that.

 _"Aah! Hey I'm sorry if that made you feel uneasy! You don't have to give it to me! I just thought it would be nice to talk off the app and that it'd be easier. But that's totally okay! I'm glad to talk with you here all the same."_

"I'm so lame," Cloud mumbled to himself as he began to walk to the subway. It was just a phone number! Why was he so anxious about it?

'I'm so sorry for the late reply! I was so busy at work today.'Lie.'I don't mind you asking at all,' he typed out before adding his phone number. He hit send before he lost his nerve and continued to the station all the while thinking if and when Zack may call him. Maybe he would just text him? But that would probably be the same like they had been doing. Surely that wasn't the reason why Zack asked for his number.

Stepping onto the subway he took a seat before his phone chimed, alerting him of a text message. He looked at the screen and saw a number in his inbox that he didn't recognize.

 _"Hi Cloud! It's Zack, thanks so much for giving me your number. I really thought maybe it wasn't okay to ask. I'm still at work but would you mind if I called you tonight?"_

There it was. A text message from Zack on his phone, with no app between them. He felt bad though to make Zack worry about asking for his number.

 _"No I don't mind, I guess I'll talk to you later then."_

 _"Okay! Talk to you soon!"_

The rest of the ride back Cloud just couldn't calm his nerves. What if once they spoke on the phone they didn't have anything to talk about? What if his shyness bled through the phone line and Zack could pick up on it?

Finally arriving back at his apartment Cloud just decided to keep himself busy. He couldn't just wait for the phone to ring, he would be even more on edge that way. Although he did make sure to keep the television down low and made sure his cellphone volume was up and not just on vibrate. He made something quick to eat and was debating on whether he should take a shot or something. Maybe that would make him chill out a bit. But no. No he didn't want to have to "liquid courage" to get through a phone call with Zack.

He was sitting on the couch when Jinx jumped into his lap and he gave him a few scritches behind his ear. His cat probably could sense his nervousness and came over to calm him down. He couldn't help but to laugh a little at that just as Jinx started to kneed his paws into his leg.

The sound of the phone vibrating on the coffee table caught his attention first before his ringtone started to play. He let it go for a second before letting out a breath that he wasn't even aware that he had took in. Quickly leaning over to pick it up he felt a little disappointed when he read the name that flashed on the screen.

"What's up Yuffie?" He asked with a bit of a sigh.

"Oh please, try to contain your happiness," the girl replied with a tsk.

"Sorry I just…I thought…nevermind. What's going on?"

"Vincent and I were going to go out for a few drinks. Want to come with?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh, no thanks," Cloud replied while leaning back further into the couch.

"Cloud! You're coming! I've had enough of you being a hermit lately!"

"I'm sorry," Cloud started while furrowing his brows, "but the idea of being a third wheel just doesn't really appeal to me."

"Don't be so dramatic, it's drinks! I'm not asking you to come out on a romantic carriage ride with us!"

Laughing at the mental picture he got of that scenario Yuffie joined in as she did the same.

"That escalated quickly," Cloud started as Yuffie continued to laugh. He was just about to throw a jab her way when a dull beep sounded in his ear. Pulling the phone away to glance at the screen his eyes widened as the name Zack appeared. He had saved his number in his phone earlier when he texted him.

"Okay Yuffie I got to go, talk to you later!"

"Huh? Wait Cloud, so you'll meet us there then!?"

"No, but you have fun! Goodnight!"

Not waiting for her to reply Cloud quickly hit the call waiting, pausing a moment before lifting the phone back to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cloud."

Cloud felt as if his stomach did a backflip when he heard Zack speak. Zack was actually on the phone with him. Zack…the guy who he had been exchanging messages with all this time over a dating app. It was so surreal.

"Hi," Cloud breathed, his voice coming out much quieter than he intended. Just hearing that initial greeting made his heart race. He really had to get a grip.

"Sorry to call so late," Zack continued, "hopefully I'm not interrupting anything. I'm usually not at work for that long it just got a little crazy today."

"Oh," Cloud started while clearing his throat. "No you're not interrupting anything. Was everything okay at work?"

"Yep, I saved the day!" Zack joked with a laugh. It was strange to actually hear that laugh, Cloud thought. Throughout their messages that they had exchanged he had come to discover that Zack definitely had a carefree personality, and he was always quick with a joke in their exchanges. Cloud had always imagined the laugh that was behind those "lols." It was nice to actually hear it for himself now. Just the realization of it all made him smile.

"Is that so," Cloud replied with a chuckle. He didn't know exactly what Zack did but he remembered he had mentioned he did something in graphic design, which piqued Cloud's interest because that must've meant Zack had a creative side and Cloud liked that.

"Wow," Zack spoke quietly.

"What?" Cloud asked in confusion. Had he missed something?

"No I just," Zack started before pausing briefly. "You sound exactly how I imagined you would, right down to your laugh. Is that…strange that I've thought about that?"

Cloud felt the heat rise to his face and he was so glad that this wasn't a facetime call.

But it was almost as if Zack could read his thoughts. He definitely thought of the same, wondering and imagining the sound of Zack's voice. He had sort of created an idea in his mind just going by his pictures and the messages. But…Zack's actual voice was way better than he had imagined. It was kind, and cheerful, deep, but not too much. And his laugh was infectious. In all honesty Cloud that he could listen to him talk for hours.

"It is, isn't it?" Zack asked when he received silence in response to his question. "That must've sounded creepy, sorry!"

"No!" Cloud blurted once he realized he had gotten caught up in his thoughts. "It's not creepy…I just, uh, is that a good or a bad thing?" He knew how just hearing Zack's voice made _his_ heart race…but was it the same for Zack?

"A good thing!" Zack quickly replied once he understood the miscommunication. "I…like your voice."

Cloud had shared with Zack through their messages that he wasn't very outgoing and that he actually used to be pretty shy, only slowly outgrowing that back in his college days. And even then just a bit. So Zack kind of assumed that he may have been a bit soft spoken, his shyness even bleeding out into his tone maybe. But behind it all a sweetness.

"Oh," Cloud replied with a smile. "Well good…in that case."

Zack smiled too while running a hand through his hair. "Yeah! I'm just…happy to hear it finally. I'm really glad to actually talk with you, ya know?"

 _This guy_. Did he know what he was doing? Every word was making Cloud blush brighter and brighter. How could Zack be so forward? Cloud was happy to hear it, but he couldn't ever say such words right away! But then…since Zack had admitted it already…

"Yeah," Cloud replied softly while sinking back further into the couch. "Me too."

"The other reason I wanted to speak with you," Zack started, "was because I wanted to ask you a question, and I didn't want to ask it in a message."

"Uh, okay," Cloud responded cautiously.

Zack laughed at that before continuing. "Are you free this weekend?"

"This weekend?" Cloud asked, more to himself than anything but Zack still replied with yes. Cloud clutched the phone more tightly in his hand. He was pretty certain he knew where this was going.

"Yes, I don't have any plans I think," he replied softly while biting his bottom lip.

"Would you like to meet up for coffee?"

Zack was glad that he delivered the line smoothly but truth was he was holding his breath for the answer. He had been wanting to ask Cloud out for a while now, but from the things he knew about him so far he didn't want to scare him off. He knew Cloud was new on the dating app that they met on, and Cloud had explained to him once that he had reservations and was even a little paranoid about it. So Zack wanted to make sure that if they ever were to meet face to face that Cloud would be comfortable with it and not feel uneasy in any way.

So that was why Zack thought coffee would be the best way to go. They could go to a nice café, it would be daytime and in a place with others so Cloud would feel alright hopefully, but at the same time it wouldn't be too busy to the point where they'd be distracted.

Besides coffee sounded way more easy going and maybe not as intimidating as an actual dinner might be.

"Coffee sounds nice," Cloud spoke, causing all of Zack's inner worries to halt.

"Yeah?" Zack asked, just to confirm that Cloud had indeed agreed.

"Yeah," Cloud repeated, "I'd like that."

"Great!" Zack exclaimed as a wide smile spread across his face. "How does Saturday afternoon sound?"

"Saturday sounds good," Cloud replied, all the while his heart pounding against his chest. If he was this nervous just at the thought of it, how would Saturday actually go?

"Awesome," Zack agreed with a grin. "It's a date!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Intro chapter 1! This is not going to be a long fic by any means, just something that I've wanted to write for awhile and it's not leaving my brain so onward! Just what will become of this upcoming date between shy and still heartbroken Cloud and cheerful, stunning Zack! Can he get over his ex or is he simply rebounding? Until next chap!**


	2. Rules Of Dating

Hesitating at the door Cloud peered inside. When he texted Zack saying he was on the way, the other had replied back with _'Okay! I just got here, I'll get us a table!'_

So Cloud _knew_ Zack was already inside and his heart started to race.

"Just take a breath," Cloud said to himself. He had been a bundle of nerves all day, and had taken nearly two and half hours to get ready! Suddenly the simple task of putting on clothes seemed so difficult. What was he supposed to wear!? He had never been an indecisive person when it came to clothing, although he did appreciate nice things. However he had never really put so much thought into his clothes for the sake of trying to impress someone.

After rifling through his closet for what seemed like forever he finally was able to put together an outfit. A comfy gray sweater, jeans and brown lace up boots. Casual, but it was only coffee so he couldn't go getting carried away. And also it was cold and snowing outside so he needed to be warm. Pulling on his navy peacoat and throwing on a gray and white scarf he exited his apartment before he had a chance to second guess himself. Already this _dating_ was stressing him out.

Letting out a breath he'd just taken in, he glimpsed through the window again. The café was dimly lit, so he couldn't be _too_ sure but towards the back he saw a man with dark hair sitting at a table with his back towards him. But even though his back was facing him he had a gut feeling that that maybe was Zack. Feeling like he was starting to be a creeper, he pulled open the door and stepped inside.

He wasn't prepared for the sound of the bell tinkling above him and he inwardly cursed it because it made eyes shift towards him…which he did not want.

"Welcome," the girl at the counter politely greeted with a smile. Cloud briefly returned it before looking ahead. He was met with another smiling face as the man seated at the table towards the back gave him a wave.

The man that he had been peeking in on through the window. Zack.

He had just taken a few steps down the aisle before Zack rose from his seat.

"Hey!" He beamed, "you didn't have trouble finding it did you?"

Cloud knew Zack was tall, it said his height on his profile and he had seen his pictures of course. But seeing him in person he seemed much taller. And those blue eyes that he thought were breathtaking in pictures did him absolutely no justice now that he was seeing them in person for himself. And that smile…geez Zack was gorgeous!

"No, sorry to keep you waiting," Cloud replied with a blush and a shake of his head as Zack gestured for him to have a seat, kindly offering him whatever side he wanted to sit on. Cloud sat on the side facing the door, he didn't want to bump Zack out of his spot. But he appreciated the offer.

"I wasn't waiting long at all, "Zack explained while sliding back into his seat across from the other.

He watched as the blond loosened the scarf around his neck. He saw a pink tint to his cheeks and partly wondered if Cloud was blushing from being here with him. But seeing how it was snowing outside it could've just been from the cold. Although... he liked to think that maybe he was the cause of it.

"Oh good," Cloud replied while glancing across the table briefly. Now that he was seated he felt a soft warmth being emitted nearby and he turned to see a small fireplace in the center of the café. The dim lighting, the sweet smells, the warmth. It was actually very cozy. "This place is really nice"

"Glad you like it," Zack started with a smile. "I didn't order yet I wanted to wait until you got here."

Reaching forward Cloud opened the menu in front of him before slipping off his gloves. Zack couldn't help but to watch every small movement that he made. He was transfixed and he hadn't even really realized it. He just couldn't believe that he was _finally_ really with Cloud, _finally_ able to see him face to face and talk to him in person. He was…really happy.

The soft lighting of the café seemed to make Cloud's blond hair glow and Zack caught himself smiling at it. He took in the other's features closely. Cloud had a very delicate look to him, not that he wasn't already aware of that from his picture but seeing him now it was even more evident. From his pale skin, the pink hue in his cheeks and lips. And those long eyelashes. He was...beautiful, was the only word that came to Zack's mind.

In a second light blue eyes blinked up at him.

"What?" Cloud asked when he noticed Zack smiling.

Shaking his head Zack gave a brief laugh. "Nothing, sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"That's okay," Cloud replied softly before Zack leaned onto the table with his elbows.

"You look really nice," Zack said gently, his smile never faltering before he picked up his own menu.

Cloud felt it. The blush on his face was burning hotter. "Thank you," he started before glancing back down to his menu nervously. "You do too."

That was definitely a blush, and it wasn't brought on by the cold. Zack took that as a good sign. And now that he had soft of broken the ice he was excited to see how the afternoon would go. They placed their orders and started out in a casual type of conversation. It was strange because even though they knew a lot about each other already from their messages there was still so much that they didn't know. And it was almost as if they were starting from square one with this meeting…but then again not at all.

By the time they ordered their second hot drink, Cloud deciding for the caramel brulee with extra whipped cream and Zack going for the Mocha espresso, they seemed to be much more at ease with their conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Cloud asked while scooping some of the whipped cream off the top of his drink with a spoon.

"Of course," Zack said with a raise of his eyebrow while biting into his croissant.

"Why…" Cloud started while looking up in thought before shifting his gaze back to Zack. "Why are you even on that app? You seem like…you'd get dates all the time, without…needing that."

Zack's eyes widened at that before he burst into laughter. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm not sure if you're calling me a playboy or…?"

"No it's not a bad thing," Cloud laughed, "it's just…I mean I've explained to you about me. I'm not much into the dating scene, or too social so…" he trailed off at those words and so Zack spoke up.

"Those aren't bad things."

Cloud shifted his gaze back towards him again and Zack let out a sigh.

"But well, as for me though," he continued, "between work and personal time there just doesn't seem to be enough time in there to meet someone . Or should I say…the free time, going out to a bar or a club with friends. Meeting people there it…I don't know. I feel like the ones there are all about the party life ya know? Which is fine for them, I mean I guess I used to be the same."

Cloud tilted his head at that before taking a sip of his drink. "So then you…used to be the playboy?"

"No! No," Zack started quickly with a wave of his hand, "never the playboy. I just meant going out and having fun used to be the priority for me."

Cloud nodded in understanding. He understood it because it was what his friends used to always do, wanting to go out and party anytime there was a free moment. But he just…never really was about that. However now he didn't mind going out for drinks with friends or something like that, but he would still never be that party type person. He guessed he missed that phase in life entirely.

"Yeah I guess that's how it usually is," Cloud started in agreement, "I know I'm a little strange to not have ever been into it I guess, even back in college. Seph always teased-"

There was a pause when Cloud realized just what he had been saying but then he was clearing his throat. "But anyways. I was just curious."

"Oh yeah your ex?" Zack asked while leaning forward slightly. "You mentioned him before. Was the breakup kind of recent?" Zack inwardly held his breath for the response. He didn't want to be a rebound.

 _'Damn it Cloud. Bringing up your ex the first time you meet!? Nice. Just…fantastic.'_

"No," Cloud said with a shake of his head. "Not at all."

Nodding Zack continued on. "Were you two together long?"

Cloud had tried to casually brush off the topic, but hell he was the one who had let the name slip anyway. Although he was kind of surprised that Zack remembered that name, he had only mentioned Sephiroth once in their exchanges.

"Two and a half years," the blond answered.

"Wow," Zack started gently.

"Yeah," Cloud began with a sigh, "I thought…he was like the one you know? So it sucked but," giving a shrug he took a sip of his drink.

Zack nodded. "Messy breakup?"

Cloud seemed to think about that for a moment before shaking his head. "Not at all actually," he started softly. "He just…really broke my heart."

Zack could see the sad expression that crossed the others features, even though he could tell he was trying to mask it. The sincerity in his words made Zack feel bad for him. Who on earth could break this person's heart? Why would they?

"I'm sorry," Zack said sincerely before letting out a sigh. "But your ex sounds like an asshole."

Cloud glanced up at that, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I may not know the reason of why you broke up, and you don't have to tell me. But any guy who could break your heart sounds pretty crap."

Cloud was at a loss for words. Zack had proven to be straight forward many times so he guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised…but still. However before he knew it a smile had spread across his face and he let out a genuine laugh. Something he felt like he hadn't done in a long time. And it felt really nice.

"You know," Cloud started while getting his laughter under control. "My friend Yuffie has said the same so you two may be onto something."

Zack gave the other a smile. "Smart friend!" The sound of Cloud laughing like that was really good to hear.

"Thanks for that though," Cloud continued while turning the cup in his grasp. "It was just one of those things I guess. I think…maybe he just fell out of love with me? I don't know…but I found out later that he was cheating on me. Or well…I think I knew even before he broke up with me."

Zack couldn't help but to frown at that.

"That's the worst," he began in understanding. "My first real relationship…high school sweethearts I guess you could say. She cheated on me, it was awful."

"Sorry," Cloud replied with a look of sympathy. Even though it might've been back in Zack's high school days, Cloud still could understand what Zack was feeling then. It was…sort of nice to know he could at least relate to his feelings.

Nodding Zack recalled the memory. "It sucked. I never understood how someone you claimed to love at one point, how you could hurt them that way." Glancing back into blue eyes that were fixated on him he continued. "I could never do that," he said with a shake of his head. "It's just not in me."

He wasn't sure why, but from the look in Zack's eyes and the words he had just spoken caused Cloud's stomach to flip flop. Sure they could've just been pretty words, after all Sephiroth had told him that he would never hurt him "once upon a time." But Cloud felt as if Zack's words were true. At least he wanted to believe them to be. And _if_ he ever wanted to move on, to be in a relationship again…he would also have to learn to _trust_ again. And he couldn't deny that he had thought that maybe that chance to trust again, that new relationship….could be with Zack.

"But enough about past exes!" Zack started with a wave of his hand.

"I couldn't agree more," Cloud replied with an inward sigh before letting out a chuckle. He supposed an in depth conversation about his ex was probably inevitable but he wasn't expecting it to be so soon. But now that it had happened, it was over. And honestly Cloud was looking forward to finally, truly begin to leave it back in the past.

They stayed at the café for about an hour longer before they stepped back out into the cold. Cloud had caught the subway and Zack was going in the opposite direction but he insisted that he see Cloud to the station. Cloud didn't need an escort but he thought it was sweet, and he would take the offer to spend a few more moments with Zack for the day.

It didn't take them long to reach the station, their footsteps slowing down when they reached the sidewalk just in front of it.

"Thanks for meeting up today, I had a really nice time," Zack started.

"Sure," Cloud replied as a visible breath of air escaped his lips as he glanced down at the sidewalk. "I had a nice time too."

Zack couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Cloud was definitely shy, no doubt about that. But it was so damn adorable to him.

"Nice enough to do again?" Zack asked gently with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah," Cloud spoke while looking back up to the man. "I'd like that."

"Great!" Zack beamed before leaning in for a friendly hug. Cloud gently returned it before squeezing just a bit tighter when he felt his warmth. It felt really nice to be wrapped in his arms as brief as it was. And he smelled so nice! But before he completely pulled away he felt warm breath against his cheek, before a gentle kiss followed.

"Get home safe, I'll talk to you soon," Zack said softly.

"O…okay yeah, you too," Cloud replied a bit clumsily. A kiss! He hadn't been prepared for that! As innocent as it was, just a peck on the cheek and still he felt so flustered! He knew he had a definite blush and so he quickly gave one last smile before turning to walk into the station. "Bye."

* * *

Stepping into his apartment he let out a sigh while taking off his jacket and removing his shoes. A soft meow caught his attention as his cat walked around the corner of the hallway.

"I'm home," he said to him while walking into the kitchen to give his cat dinner. Which got him thinking just what was he going to make for himself?

 _"Nice enough to do again?"_

Those words from earlier crept back into his brain and he found himself wondering just what that entailed.

'So then, a second date?' Cloud wondered when that would be, and what would they do? Maybe they'd go out to dinner then? He wondered what kind of place Zack would like to go to. Perhaps since he had picked the café today, maybe Cloud would pick the next one? There was a few places he could think of that he was sure Zack would like. Or maybe they would go to a movie.

He had just filled Jinx's bowl with food before he shook his head.

'Idiot, don't get so ahead of yourself, you just got back from date one! Or…that was a date of some sort…wasn't it?' Leaning back on the counter he touched his cheek absentmindedly. 'He did kiss me after all.'

Smiling at the thought of it he twined his fingers in thought. So maybe it was okay to think about the next date. It had to be a date. And…well, he was sure that Zack was interested. So what was the harm in looking forward to their next meeting? Didn't he have the right to be excited, even happy at the thought of it?

Moving towards the fridge he pulled it open as he glanced over the items there.

Zack was funny, sweet, kind and gorgeous. Why wouldn't he be anticipating the next time? But still…Cloud didn't understand the "rules of dating" per se. He didn't want to seem over eager about it, well at least he couldn't let Zack know. Right? He didn't want to be, what was it, clingy? Or appearing to be hung up on him. So he'd just wait and see. Although…how long was he supposed to wait? And who was supposed to contact who!?

Setting a few items on the counter Cloud bit his lip. Could they just continue like they had before this date? Or were there like some different set of rules now?

The sound of his phone chiming shook him back to reality and he picked it up from off of the counter. He had a text message.

' _Hey! Did you make it home okay?'_

Zack. Cloud stared at the screen for a moment before beginning to type.

' _Yes, I'm home now.'_

He was just about to set the phone down when it chimed again.

' _Glad to hear it! Thanks again for today.'_

A smiley face emoji followed after and Cloud couldn't help but to smile from ear to ear. Now that he had met Zack, those emoji's and lol's, now he could really visualize Zack behind it.

' _Don't thank me. It was fun for me also.'_

 _'Would next week sometime be too soon to meet again?'_

Running a hand through his hair Cloud laughed. At himself. Here he was freaking out about how their next date was going to go down, stressing for no reason and here Zack was texting him about it now. So maybe there were no official rules to dating. After all Zack had texted him and they had only just seen each other that afternoon. So maybe…you just did what you felt compelled to do.

So instead of texting back his response, Cloud took a breath and hit the call button. Sure he had just seen Zack, but…he'd hear rather his voice now then to text. They had started off in messages, but now…

"Hello?"

"Hey," Cloud started while letting out a breath, "I think next week would be fine. Sorry I just thought talking would be easier."

"Oh no, I don't mind," Zack replied with a brief laugh, "you can call me whenever you'd like."

Cloud's heart skipped a beat at that. Yeah, forget any rules. This felt much nicer.

* * *

"I cannot believe I have to do this revision over, pisses me off!" Yuffie scowled while slamming the stack of papers down on Cloud's desk.

"I think it's stupid too but don't worry I'll help you with it tomorrow," Cloud explained while packing up his things for the day.

"Thank you," Yuffie began with a sigh, "I owe you. Let me take you out tonight!"

"No don't worry about it, I have a light work week so it's no big deal," Cloud explained while picking up his phone when it vibrated on the desk.

 _'Hey! I got the tickets for tonight already! Since the movie just came out it may sell out quickly, so I didn't want to take any chances lol'_

Cloud smiled at the message but before he could reply Yuffie was chiming in.

"Damn it Cloud!" She started, "what did I say about this hermit act? I'm over it, and I don't want to be your nagging friend so just come out with me! You do know I'm just worried about you and I don't like the idea of you just being at home and-"

Hey!" Cloud cut in, sensing that his friend was really about to go into an emotional breakdown over this. "I'm not blowing you off so that I can just hole up at home, I have plans already. We'll do something another time, alright?"

"You have plans?" She asked suspiciously while leaning forward to lean on the desk. "With who?"

Cloud hated to be secretive, but this was only he and Zack's second date! He didn't want to start talking about it and telling her things when everything was still really new. Who knew what could happen? And while things seemed to be going well so far he just…it was just too soon!

"A friend, you don't know them," he replied before quickly texting back a response to Zack.

"Oh no," Yuffie began while holding a hand up to her chest. "Oh no…you didn't? You wouldn't!"

"What?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"Cloud, believe me. There's nothing to work out with him," Yuffie pleaded while slapping her hand onto the desk. "I know it's hard but you'll see once you get over him, everything will be so much better!"

"Yuffie," Cloud began while standing up from his chair and placing the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "What are you talking about? Working out what with who?"

"Oh Cloud come on, I know you're talking to Seph! That's the friend I don't know right?" She asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

The hell?

"Seph? Yuffie why would you-"

"Ugh! I knew after he came here he'd cause trouble," Yuffie explained while pointing her finger. "And after I specifically told him to stay away from you!"

Came here? Stay away from me? What the _hell_ is she talking about?

The silence that passed between them seemed to last forever before Yuffie clearly understood the confusion on the other's face. It was just that…genuine confusion. Glancing at the floor she rocked back on her heels.

"You're really not texting him are you?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"I'm really not," Cloud replied point blankly.

"Well," Yuffie began as she cleared her throat, "let me just take these papers to start on those revisions! And you have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yuffie!" Cloud shouted while walking around the desk towards the other. "Tell me what you were talking about. Seph came here?"

Letting out a groan the girl set the papers back on the desk. "He…popped in here yes! But don't worry about it, it's nothing! I just thought maybe you two did cross paths while he was here and you started talking again or something, but don't worry about it!"

"Why was he here?" Cloud asked curiously. He couldn't have come to see me…right?

"Some business meeting or something," Yuffie explained, "it's completely different branches he'll never be here again, he was like…filling in for someone. I happened to see him and I told him to stay the hell away from you! So…that's that. Sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want to put you through anything else with him if I didn't have to."

Oh. Of course. Business. Good.

Reaching out a hand he squeezed the girls shoulder gently. "It's okay, I understand. Just…give me a little more credit too alright?"

"I know!" Yuffie cried while placing a hand on her forehead before letting out a breath. "I'm sorry. I should know you wouldn't be that careless it's just…you know! But go ahead, you obviously have legit plans tonight then. Which! I will be finding out about at a later date and time."

Glancing down to his phone he gasped. It was already near six o'clock! He still wanted to get home and shower before meeting Zack at the theatre.

"Yeah sure. See you tomorrow!" He called while exiting his office.

"Have fun!" Yuffie called back while gathering up her papers. Now she was really curious just who Cloud was meeting. If it in fact wasn't his ex-trying to wiggle his way back in then who was he in such a rush to see?

* * *

Stepping into the lobby of the theater Cloud checked his phone. He had actually done a good job timewise, there was still about fifteen minutes until the movie started.

"Cloud!" a voice called to him. Glancing up he smiled when he saw Zack approaching him. There he was. It had only been about five days since they had last seen each other but Cloud felt his stomach get those strange sensations all over again.

"Hey, I was just about to text you," Cloud replied when Zack was in front of him.

"You weren't waiting long were you?"

"No, I just stepped in," he explained while sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Good! Let's go," Zack started with a smile. They made their way inside, stopping at the concession stand first to get snacks. Zack stood right beside him and for some reason that made Cloud's heart race. Their last date at the café they weren't so close to each other until they walked to the station after. But at the café they were across from one another, so being so close to him…it was odd. But in no way a bad way!

'Idiot! We're going to be next to each other throughout the movie so don't be weird about it.'

They got a popcorn to share, and candy for each of them.

"What do you want to drink?" Zack asked while looking at the selection.

"The small is so huge, I won't drink all that. I think I'm fine," Cloud explained while picking up the popcorn.

Hesitating for a moment Zack spoke up. "Or we could just share one. If you don't mind. Two straws?"

Share a drink? Wasn't that sort of…

"Yeah, okay," Cloud replied while already reaching for the straws. He moved away from the counter quickly after that just in case that annoying blush had come back to his face. With their snacks in hand they made their way into the theatre. Pretty crowded but there was still some decent seats available.

"Let's not sit up front," they both said in unison. Pausing for a second they shared a look before both laughing quietly.

"They're the worst seats," Cloud said softly as they started to go up the steps.

"Some people like them, I don't know how they do it," Zack replied with a shake of his head. "How about there?"

Glancing past the other to the place he had pointed to Cloud nodded. Not smack dab in the middle, not all the way in the back. But a nice in between area. Perfect.

They took up their seats, the drink set in the middle of them in the cup holder.

"I'll put my straw higher okay?" Zack began while placing his straw inside the cup. Cloud nodded before pushing his down lower.

"Hopefully this is good," Zack started while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I've only heard of it, I haven't seen the preview or anything," Cloud explained while shifting to a comfortable position.

"Oh?" Zack asked while turning to look at him, "I hope you didn't say okay just because I suggested it, we could've seen something else."

"No, I don't mind," Cloud replied with a shake of his head. "Besides I heard some coworkers talking about it. It's like a thriller right?"

A grin spread across Zack's face. "It's like a horror."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "Horror? Oh."

Zack was about to reply but the lights in the theatre dimmed down before the screen came on. Leaning over towards Cloud he whispered in his ear.

"If you get too scared you can hold my hand."

Glancing at Zack in the dark he caught his teasing smile and he shook his head as a smile crept onto his face as well.

Somewhere during the movie Cloud had sunk down lower into his seat, keeping his scarf pulled up to his nose and one hand hovering near his face, just in case he needed to quickly shield his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Zack had asked him at one point.

"Yeah," Cloud mumbled. He was actually really interested in the movie, even though it was scaring him out of his mind. Without asking Zack moved the drink that was in between them to his other side so that he could raise the arm rest between them up. He didn't do anything else except raise it and shift in his seat a bit, his arm brushing against Cloud's. It was that subtle touch that made Cloud realize that there was no longer a barrier between them and he automatically felt himself lean a bit more into the solid warmth beside him. A little while later he felt Zack's hand rest gently on top of his and his gaze dropped down towards them. He knew Zack had been teasing earlier when he said he could hold his hand if he was scared, but…it wasn't like he just couldn't because he wanted to.

He had just turned his hand over carefully, palm facing upwards and Zack instantly weaved his fingers between his and clasped their hands together gently. The action was so smooth and felt so natural that Cloud didn't really dwell on it for much longer before the movie pulled him back in.

Then finally the credits were rolling and the lights slowly came back on. People started to shuffle out of the theatre but they remained seated, waiting for the bulk of the crowd to pass by first. Then, to Cloud's surprise, when they did start to exit the theatre Zack kept his hand entwined with his own. They made their way out of the building, heading towards the subway station. Zack honestly would've suggested that they go out for a bite to eat or even a drink but it was a weekday and they had work in the morning. Not that it mattered to him, and if Cloud was up for it he would've obliged. But the night had gone really well, and he didn't want to push it.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I need to make this one up to you," Zack explained with a laugh.

Shaking his head Cloud laughed along with him. "It's alright, I actually did like it, it was just much scarier than I was anticipating."

"Even so it was a bit much right? I wasn't trying to traumatize you on our second date," Zack said with a cringe. "Next time your pick, whatever you want to do!"

 _Next time._

"That sounds fair," Cloud replied with a smile.

"Alright, it's a deal," Zack said with a grin as he ceased walking once they were in front of the station. Carefully letting go of the other's hand he took a step closer.

"Yes," Cloud began while glancing at the ground again. He wanted to look up, but for some reason he couldn't. He felt like if he met Zack's eyes again…with him so close. Not that he didn't want something to happen, but he was just so nervous!

Almost as if reading his mind Zack reached a finger under Cloud's chin, tipping his head up before locking their gazes briefly. It seemed as if Cloud might've said something, but when Zack was met with silence he didn't hesitate any longer. Leaning down he gently pressed his lips to Clouds. He felt him suck in a breath before the taller one pulled away. Cloud looked back up at him, a look of surprise and something like wonder written across his face. Zack couldn't be sure, but seeing those blue eyes gazing up at him so intently, he just…

Reaching out he ran his fingers through soft blond hair just as Cloud reached out a hand towards him, small fingers gripping onto his scarf before he took a step forward. In that same motion Zack leaned down again before Cloud cupped the side of his face, their lips meeting once more as Zack wrapped his arm around the others waist. Cloud's eyes fell closed as soon as he felt the others lips against his. They pulled away for just a moment before meeting once more, their lips parting upon contact.

Cloud let out a breathy sigh before Zack wrapped his other arm around his waist pulling him closer. When their tongues met Cloud felt a surge go throughout his body and he was suddenly really glad that Zack had a secure hold on him. He didn't expect to become lightheaded or dizzy but…damn Zack was a good kisser. Before he realized it he had wound his arms around the others neck, holding him close as he stood on tiptoes. His heart was racing and despite that snow was still falling he felt warm as could be.

Forcing himself to come back to reality he broke the kiss, staring into the other's eyes for a moment before lowering himself back down. But Zack only followed his movement, leaning down closer to him while still keeping his arms around him.

"My…" Cloud started softly, "the train will be here in a moment so…"

"Yeah," Zack replied in understanding but still not really wanting to let go of the blond. "Will you call me to let me know you made it home okay?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied with a nod, his eyes falling onto Zack's chest rather than his eyes. If he looked back into them at this close proximity he was sure he'd get lost all over again.

"Okay," Zack started while gently letting go of the smaller one. When Cloud finally lifted his gaze once more Zack pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Goodnight, talk to you soon."

"Goodnight," Cloud said with a brief nod before turning and walking into the station. He paused for a moment before turning and looking back and there Zack was still watching him. He gave a wave and Cloud smiled before returning it and continuing on. The whole way he didn't think he had stopped smiling once. Even if he had really wanted to, he didn't think that he could stop. Maybe it sounded immature to get so excited over a kiss but…he couldn't help it! He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about kissing Zack since their last date. He definitely felt that pull of attraction towards him, it was always there but since they had finally met in person there was no mistaking it now. But he hadn't expected to be…swept off of his feet from it. Cheesy? Yeah maybe, but he didn't know how else to describe it.

That kiss had literally taken his breath away. And for so long he didn't think that he would ever experience anything like that again. It made him happy, it felt…nice. And it was nice to know that he _could_ have a connection like that again.

It didn't take long before he arrived at home, feeding Jinx quickly before making his way into his room. It was pretty late already so he just wanted to change out of his clothes and relax for a bit before heading to bed. But before that he needed to call Zack to let him know he made it home. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he connected it to the charger and set it down on the table before crossing the room.

He had just took off his jacket, placing it in his closet when his phone began to vibrate on his bedside table. Walking over to it he picked it up. A part of him thought that it might've been Zack but when he looked at the screen he furrowed his brows. It was a number that he at first didn't recognize and it wasn't saved under any contact. But…when he stared at it for longer his eyes widened. Because without a contact listed or not…this number was one he had basically memorized. Even though he had deleted it long ago.

"Hello?" He answered a bit unsure.

"Hello Cloud."

That voice. That voice was one that he knew more than well, but it wasn't one that he had planned on hearing again any time soon. Or at all anymore that matter.

"Sephy..."

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Chapter 2! So there's definitely chemistry sparking between Zack and Cloud! But will their romance even really get a chance to ignite now that Sephiroth has stepped back into the scene? Just when Cloud is truly beginning to move on will he just get pulled back to his first love? Thanks so much for the reviews everyone, like I stated in the first chapter, this fic is probably not going to be that long, so I hope to have the next chapter posted soon! Till next time!**


	3. Dizzy Spell

The words felt so natural, so familiar that Cloud didn't really give a second thought when he responded with that name. But Sephy…no, that wasn't appropriate. Not anymore. That was a pet name, a name shared between lovers. And they were no longer that.

"I mean Sephiroth," he corrected as he cleared his throat. "Why are you calling me so late? Or…at all?"

"I don't mind if you still call me Sephy," the man replied calmly, completely disregarding the question. "It sounds strange if you didn't actually."

Cloud let out a sigh at that. It was true he supposed, he never called his ex by his full name Sephiroth when they were dating. Not unless he was particularly angry with him or…in moments of passion. But he didn't bother to respond to it and instead just pressed with his previous question.

"What do you want…Sephiroth?" He asked softly while taking a seat on his bed. He didn't bite out the words, or say them rudely…but he just wanted to get to the point. It was…strange, to hear this man's voice that he hadn't heard in so long. He had finally begun to forget it, at least he had been trying to. And it seemed like he was on the right path concerning that…and now here he was calling him. Where was the fairness in that?

There was a brief silence on the other end before the man spoke up. "I wanted to see you how you were."

' _What? Why?'_

Cloud didn't voice those thoughts out loud but maybe he should've. A part of him thought that maybe he should just hang up the phone. Where was this conversation going? And would it end up just hurting him somehow?

He hated that he was so weak when it came to Sephiroth! Surely if Yuffie was in the room she would've snatched the phone out of his hand and ended the call. But she was not, and he just couldn't bring himself to.

"I'm…fine," he finally replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sephiroth replied smoothly. "I'm not sure if you knew or not, but I was at your office not too long ago."

"I heard," Cloud said quickly with a nod to himself, "Yuffie told me."

"She did?" Sephiroth asked, "she was the last one I would expect to tell you."

Cloud sucked in a breath. He didn't want to tell Sephiroth the _reason_ why Yuffie had mentioned it to him. That was….no.

"Yeah well, it kind of slipped out somehow," Cloud decided to say. It wasn't a lie after all.

"I see," Sephiroth answered.

"Is this something to do with that meeting?" Cloud asked. Surely that was the true reason why Sephiroth had called him, and he only asked how he was to be polite?

"No," Sephiroth replied directly. "However being there and not getting a chance to see you…well…I felt a little disappointed that I didn't."

 _'Disappointed? He wanted to see me? Why?'_

"I've missed you to say the least," he continued.

 _'What in the hell?'_

Why was Sephiroth saying these things now? Why _now_? Cloud couldn't lie, at one point after they had broken up, he _wished_ to receive a phone call like this from the man. He wished to hear the words that he missed him, or that he fucked up and that he loved him still. But now? Cloud was trying to forget about him and move forward! It was as if…Sephiroth somehow knew this and wanted to stop it.

"Seph…I don't…" Cloud started at a complete loss for words.

"Cloud," he started gently, "you and I have known each other for a long time. And given our history…surely I'm not the only one who misses our friendship. Even though we may have broken up, it's sad that we completely severed ties. Don't you agree?"

Misses the friendship? Severed ties? What was he going on about?

"I'm not…entirely sure where you're getting at. Usually if you break up with someone…that's the end of it right?" Honestly, how could he expect otherwise?

"I suppose," Sephiroth replied with a sigh. "However considering…I guess I just don't like the idea of you hating me."

Cloud sucked in a breath at those words. Did he…hate Sephiroth? Sure this man had broken his heart into a million pieces, but at one point he loved him with his entire being. And…being with someone who loved him the way he had at one time…could he hate him?

"It's just…at that meeting it made me realize that perhaps you and I would cross paths from time to time," Sephiroth continued to explain. "And…even if we weren't what we used to be, I…wouldn't like it if we weren't at least friendly to some degree. I…hate the idea of you hating me."

There was a thick silence between the phone line. And if it weren't for Cloud's shaky sigh Sephiroth would've thought that maybe they had been disconnected.

"I don't…hate you," Cloud replied with a shake of his head. It was true. And after a lot of inner turmoil he knew he was resolute on that. He _hated_ what Sephiroth had done to him, he _hated_ the betrayal. But…he didn't hate Sephiroth. And…a part of him hated _himself_ for that.

"Is that so?" Sephiroth asked softly.

Cloud felt himself falling under the spell of that gentle, strong voice. He felt his eyes sting with tears of…well, he wasn't sure…frustration? Pity? He didn't know but they were there.

"Yes," he replied while swallowing, "if we somewhere down the line have to work together, or cross paths…it's okay, don't worry."

"And only then?"

"Sephi-"

"I wouldn't expect something to happen overnight of course," Sephiroth cut in, "but I don't believe we have to be so formal with one another. There's no reason we can't be friends again."

 _No reason!?_

Cloud had been pretty composed with this unexpected phone call, but hearing that…those words just made his blood boil.

"Sephiroth I can't be friends with someone who I don't trust," Cloud finally said while rising from off of the bed and walking towards his window. "You…I can never forget what you did. Things can't just go-"

"I never betrayed you," Sephiroth said calmly.

He said the words so convincingly, so calmly…that it made Cloud wonder if _he_ had in fact been mistaken. But he wasn't. This was the problem. All along, Sephiroth never admitted to what he did, even though Cloud knew! He never ever admitted it. And that along with the betrayal was the worst pain of all. He didn't want to relive that. He couldn't. Why was he talking to him still? Why was he re-opening old wounds?

"I…have to go," Cloud started in an even voice even though a tear had finally escaped from his eye. "My phone battery is going out."

Cloud was pretty certain Sephiroth didn't believe that, Cloud was not a good liar and Sephiroth had always been able to tell when he was. But it looked as if the man was willing to let it go and wasn't about to call him out on it. And in Cloud's opinion it was the least he could do.

"Alright," Sephiroth replied with a sigh, "thanks for at least answering though…I hope, we can talk again? But I'll give you some time."

"Yeah…okay, goodbye," Cloud spoke quickly.

"Goodnight."

Hanging up the phone before the other could possibly speak another word Cloud ran a hand through his hair. He was such an idiot to even answer his call. His night had been great, and now he had the voice of his ex stuck in his mind. What did it even all mean?

* * *

 _Good morning! I didn't hear from you last night so I hope everything is okay, I'm assuming maybe you passed out! Sorry for keeping you out late, but I had a really nice time. Have a good day at work and if you get a moment call me. Don't worry I'll answer!_

"Damn it," Cloud mumbled to himself as he read the text message from Zack and sipped his coffee. How could he be so stupid! He had a great, no, _wonderful_ night out with Zack. It couldn't have ended any better, and he told him he would call once he got back home. But instead he got distracted with a phone call from his _ex boyfriend._ What in the actual fuck!

Sephiroth was his past, and Zack could be a very promising future. Was he willing to potentially compromise that because Seph was _maybe_ having a change of heart? More than likely the guy that he had cheated on him with had left him and so now Sephiroth wanted to come crawling back? Cloud felt extremely guilty now for even just talking with Sephiroth.

It was early in the day and he had just gotten to the office, but Zack had already texted him, and he knew he was at work already now too. Since it was the start of the day and Cloud hadn't gotten down to work just yet he decided to try to give Zack a call. He did say he would answer.

"Cloud?" The voice on the other end answered after just two rings.

"Yeah…good morning," Cloud answered, a little caught off guard that Zack picked up so quickly.

"Good morning!" Zack beamed, "I'm glad you called, I've got to admit I was little anxious."

"Anxious? Why?" Cloud asked while turning on his computer.

"Well you know after last night," Zack started, "when I didn't hear back from you I was wondering if maybe I had…moved a bit too quickly. I was hoping I hadn't upset you."

 _Moved too quickly? He means…because of the kiss?_

Cloud almost laughed out loud at the thought of that. Was Zack insane!? Had the man forgotten that he was just as much into that kiss as Zack was? No way could he be upset over that!

"No, of course not," Cloud replied with a shake of his head as a smile graced his face.

"Thank god," Zack said while letting out a dramatic breath of air causing Cloud to laugh.

"I'm so sorry about last night," the blond started while leaning onto his desk, "I got blindsided with a phone call and it went a little longer than I thought. After I just fell asleep."

"Oh don't apologize! I'm just glad you were okay and everything was fine," Zack explained.

'Okay. Now he really felt even worse. Zack was being so nice and understanding about everything. Why did he have to be so….'

"You're so…" Cloud started before catching himself mid-sentence.

"So?" Zack asked curiously.

Before Cloud probably would've just said nothing and brushed it off. But…why not just say it? It was what he thought. And Zack was always so direct, Cloud owed it to him to be once in a while.

"Sweet," Cloud finally admitted.

"Oh?" Zack started as a grin spread across his face. And even though Cloud couldn't see him, he felt the smile in his words. "Well I'm glad you think so."

There was a brief knock on his office door before it swung open and Yuffie stepped inside carrying a cup off coffee and a box of donuts.

"Yeah," Cloud replied while shifting his gaze from Yuffie to his desk. "Um, I'm sorry I have to go now."

Yuffie gave him a questioning look as she took a seat at the other end of the desk.

"Oh! No problem, sorry to keep you away from work. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah okay, talk to you soon," Cloud replied before saying a quiet goodbye and hanging up the phone. So much for having a moment.

"Who was that?" Yuffie asked while taking a sip of her own coffee and setting down the pink box of pastries.

"What's the point of knocking if you just walk in before I answer?" Cloud asked while narrowing his eyes at the girl and opening the lid of the box.

She simply waved her hand before setting down her drink. "Please."

Cloud frowned at that. What did that even mean?

"So? Who was it, you were on your cell phone and not the company phone so it must've been a personal call right?"

Cloud let out a sigh. His friend was really relentless when she wanted to be. And he knew she was not going to let this go until he gave her some bit of information. And he had been dodging her curious looks and questions for a while now whenever she would catch him texting or smiling at his phone after he read a message from Zack.

"You're so annoying," Cloud started while resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Yuffie smiled widely. She knew that gesture, it was the "I give up" gesture. So despite his words, Yuffie knew he was about to crack.

"His name is Zack," Cloud said before turning towards his computer.

"Aah!," Yuffie started while leaning closer onto the desk and pulling a glazed from the box."And just who is this Zack?"

"What do you mean?" Cloud started while opening his email "We're…friends."

"Yeah cause that sounded real convincing," Yuffie replied with a tsk.

"It's true," Cloud began with a laugh.

"Lies!" Yuffie said with a shake of her head while leaning back into her seat and crossing her arms across her chest. "Cloud Strife why would you even try to lie to me, after all the years we've known each other you know better than that. I can call your bluff any day!"

"It's not a lie," Cloud started again while finally looking towards the girl. "We're…I mean. Yeah we're friends. We've been talking for a few months but we only actually just started to hang out. We've only been on two dates…that hardly makes us anything other than friends at this point."

"Two dates? Well okay then that means you're dating! That is definitely a notch above friends!"

Cloud took a pause at that. He guessed in a way Yuffie was right. He definitely couldn't call Zack his boyfriend at this point, but…yeah, they _were_ dating.

"I mean…I guess yeah," Cloud replied while reaching into the box of sweets.

"Have you guys?" Yuffie asked with a raise of her eyebrow and taking a bite out of her donut.

"No! Aren't you listening I said we've only been on two dates!" Cloud explained before a blush rose to his face.

"Hey sometimes things just happen!" Yuffie shouted while throwing up her hands in defense. "No judging!"

"Well still, no," Cloud continued with a huff. It was way too early in the morning to even be talking about this.

"Even so, things are going well right? So the third date will be here and you know what that means!"

Cloud looked more than confused and Yuffie frowned.

"Tell me you do know what third dates generally imply?" She asked with a look of concern.

Cloud simply shook his head and Yuffie let out a sigh before glancing up in thought.

"Wow, poor Zack," she said with a giggle.

"Wait no," Cloud started while narrowing his eyes at the other, "are you saying that a third date automatically suggest what I think you're saying?"

"I mean that is the usual guidelines," Yuffie started with a shrug before licking her fingers, clearing it of all glaze.

"That's not true," Cloud started with a scoff. But then his eyes shifted back to his friend. "Is it?"

"Well it's not like it's a law!" Yuffie said while laughing, "I guess it's kind of just become an unwritten code in the dating world. But every situation is different."

He had no reason to doubt his friend. Unlike himself she was definitely more versed in the dating scene. And while she had Vincent, her steady boyfriend now, she had dated a few guys back in their college days.

"I mean come on," she continued, "back when you and Seph started dating it was probably around there when you guys amped it up right?"

"I don't know," Cloud started with a sigh, "maybe, it was so long ago I don't remember. And it wasn't like I was keeping count."

"Hmm," Yuffie started with a bit of a frown. "Well, no pressure but just to give you a heads up. But I mean…you obviously like this guy right? Otherwise you wouldn't have gone on two dates with him. So it's not like you're…opposed to that idea right?"

Opposed? No…definitely not. Zack was…sexy as all hell. But then again! Cloud didn't really know if he was ready to take things to that level yet. And it had nothing to do with Zack and his attractiveness, but with him and his mental state. He had only ever been with Seph, so while he was definitely attracted to Zack…he couldn't deny his neves would be fried just at the thought of them being intimate that way.

"I've told you enough," Cloud decided to go with before finally taking a bite out of the sugared donut that he had pulled from the box.

Yuffie gave a scoff of offense. "Bore!" She cried before leaning back in her seat. "Just know that if things do heat up between you guys, I need to meet him and assess him. Those are the rules!"

Shaking his head the blond gave a smile. He guessed that was only fair. And besides, those kinds of things probably were a long way off.

* * *

"Jinxie!" Cloud scolded the cat that was currently meowing up at him and circling around his feet as he moved around the kitchen. The smell of food in the air was teasing to the cat and he was not giving up until he got a piece of it.

"Here." Shaking out a few treats the cat happily munched on them and Cloud continued on with cooking, now without having to worry about tripping over a four legged creature. He was almost done however and was just doing the finishing touches. Glancing at the clock on the stove he sucked in a breath. Zack would be arriving any minute.

That's right. Zack would be in his apartment. Just the two of them. In any minute.

"Don't freak out," he said to himself while pulling out a few dishes from the cupboard. He had been nervous all day. He wasn't too sure why, after all he was the one who had suggested dinner at his place…

 _"So! We agreed that next time would be your choice after I picked that horrifying movie last time!" Zack explained with a laugh. "Any ideas?"_

 _"Oh that's right," Cloud said with a sigh while switching the phone from one ear to another before leaning back against the pillows in his bed. "Well then…why not dinner and a movie at my place?"_

 _"Yeah?" Zack asked gently._

 _"I mean not unless you had something else in mind," Cloud started while biting his bottom lip._

 _"No!" Zack quickly chimed, "I'd love that, I remember you mentioned you like to cook. I'd really love to try it."_

 _Cloud's heart skipped a beat at that and he nodded, even though Zack couldn't see it through the phone line. "Okay…sounds good then."_

 _"You choose the movie also. Okay? Surprise me!"_

Maybe it was Yuffie's whole talk about "the implications of a third date." But unwritten rule or not it didn't matter! Things like that…should just happen when it felt right. Not because of some counter! He didn't like that. Maybe he was a sap, but he knew he was definitely a romantic. And well, he would never rush things if it just didn't feel right.

His doorbell chiming shook him out of his thoughts and he glanced towards the door. He crossed the room, making his way towards the door before stopping and taking a glance in the mirror on the wall in the hallway.

 _'Okay. You're good.'_

Placing his hand on the doorknob he twisted it and pulled the door open.

"Hey!" The man on the other side greeted.

"Hi," Cloud replied with a smile while opening the door wider and stepping aside, allowing room for him to enter. "So you didn't get lost after all."

"No, not at all," Zack said while stepping inside, "I know this area really well actually."

"Oh good," Cloud spoke while closing the door. When he turned back around Zack leaned down and pecked a quick kiss to his lips.

The small kiss probably shouldn't have been a surprise to him, but it still was! After three dates, it should be expected for Zack to do that now right? Either way he loved it, and it made him feel warm inside.

"I forgot to ask which you liked, red or white so I just got both," Zack explained while pointing to the bag he was holding with two bottles of wine.

"That's fine," Cloud replied with a brief laugh while taking the bag from Zack. "I like both but I prefer red."

"I was thinking red!" Zack started while following the other into the kitchen, "should've trusted my gut."

"Well now we just have extra," Cloud explained while setting the bag on the counter.

"Can I help with anything?" Zack asked while looking at the items on the stove.

"Um actually it's pretty much done, I was just going to set the table if you want to do that?"

"Sure!" Zack started with a smile while Cloud directed him towards the dishes that he had just set out. He removed his black peacoat and set it on the back of one of the barstools on the counter before grabbing a stack of dishes and moving towards the table.

Cloud watched him out of the corner of his eye as he made his way back to the stove. He watched as he set the table before mentally having to tell himself to stop staring! But, he couldn't help it! Zack was gorgeous, and he looked so nice this evening. He was casual, wearing a black cardigan with a blue shirt beneath it and jeans. But on that tall, muscular frame it looked like the most expensive outfit ever to the other.

Shaking his head to quickly rid himself of his thoughts Cloud killed the heat on the stove and began to remove the pots and pans.

"It smells so good," Zack commented after finishing with the table and glancing back to the blonde.

"Thanks," Cloud started softly, "I hope you like it. You mentioned you liked spicy food so I tried to go along with something along those lines."

"That was thoughtful," Zack said with a grin while grabbing one of the bottles of wine off the counter and setting it down at the table.

Cloud felt himself blush at those words. He just wanted to make a good impression for Zack. He loved to cook, and that was one thing that Zack had already learned about him, so now was Cloud's chance to prove it. He had just started to make his way over to the table when Jinx hopped up onto it.

"Jinxie!" Cloud cried while shooing the cat away. The cat looked annoyed to be dismissed but hopped off the table anyways.

Blinking Zack looked at the furry creature that scurried away. Instead watching from the entry way of the kitchen. He let out a laugh at the display and Cloud smiled.

"Sorry, he never jumps on the tables and counters. He know's better, I don't know what got into him," the blond explained while setting down a dish.

"So that's Jinx," Zack said while walking towards the cat and kneeling down. He reached out a hand and let the cat smell him before he gave him a few scratches. "Cute little guy."

"Do you like cats?" Cloud asked while bringing another dish to the table. He had mentioned Jinx before in a message that they had exchanged in the past, but only fleetingly. And even though Jinx was just a pet, Cloud loved that little animal. So he hoped that if Zack was going to be around in the future, that he didn't dislike the cat

"I love cats!" Zack beamed just as Jinxie rolled on his back and let Zack pet his stomach. "My apartment doesn't accept pets, which sucks because I grew up with these guys in my home."

' _Score another point for Zack!'_

Cloud smiled while retrieving a salad from the fridge and bringing it to the table. Zack moved away from the cat made his way to the sink to wash his hands before joining Cloud at the table. He poured Cloud a glass of wine and then himself before starting in on the dinner. It was _amazing!_ He knew Cloud said he loved to cook but damn was he good at it!

"This is incredible," he said in between bites.

Taking a sip of wine Cloud smiled. "Yeah? I'm glad you like it."

"No, I _love_ it," Zack corrected with a wink. "Any chance I could talk you into making my lunches?"

Laughing Cloud shook his head. "Unfortunately as much as I like to cook I never make lunch for myself to take to work."

"Why not?" Zack asked, genuinely curious. If he could cook he would make his own food all the time.

"Not enough time," Cloud said with a sigh while taking a bite. "Not since I took on my new position anyways."

"Oh," Zack started with a nod. Cloud had told him about a promotion that he had taken on, but he never really got too much into it. "How is that going?"

"Good," Cloud replied while setting down his glass. " I really enjoy it, but…it can definitely be demanding."

"I'm sure," Zack said in understanding, "but I know you're excellent at it."

"Thank you," Cloud said while dropping his gaze to the table. "But, what about you? How's work going?"

Cloud was hooked on every word that Zack spoke. He learned that Zack was working with a team of other graphic designers, but that he really wanted to break apart from them and do his own thing. Zack had so many interesting ideas, so many things that he wanted to do in his field of work and Cloud loved hearing about it. Zack thought outside of the box, he went above and beyond. And to Cloud that in itself was attractive.

"Enough about work stuff though," Zack started with a laugh, "I didn't mean to talk your ear off."

"No," Cloud said with a shake of his head. "I like listening to it. I'm learning more about you, it's really nice to hear what you're passionate about."

Reaching out for the bottle of wine he felt himself blush. "So don't think you're blabbering. But I guess you're right, enough about work. More wine?"

"Sure," Zack said with a smile.

They finished up their dinner before Zack insisted to be the one to clear the table. So Cloud took their glasses and the remaining bottle of wine into the living room and set them on the table. Maybe they'd finish it, maybe they wouldn't. Cloud was a bit of a lightweight anways but since he ate dinner and had a full stomach he guessed he could indulge a bit.

Taking a seat on the couch he grabbed the remote just as Zack stepped into the room.

"Thanks for that," Cloud started as the man moved towards the couch.

"No problem," Zack said with a sigh as he took a seat on the couch. "So what are we watching?"

"I have two options, " Cloud began, "one is a drama and the other is suspense."

Zack seemed to be in thought for a moment before tilting his head. "How does suspense sound?"

"Yeah," Cloud said with a smile before pointing the remote at the tv and scrolling through the menu. "That was my first pick."

"Great!" Zack exclaimed while sitting back further on the couch. Then he paused before glancing around their surroundings. "Do you want the light off?"

 _Lights out?_

Well it was a movie. And who watched a movie with the lights on?

Nodding he cleared his throat, "yeah. Um do you want popcorn?" He asked while already sliding off the couch.

"Sure!" Zack replied with a grin. Whether or not he caught Cloud's nervousness the other was unsure, but he quickly made his way into the kitchen to make their movie snack. He heard the start of the movie previews begin and he let out a sigh. No big deal, the night was going perfect. They had watched a movie together before already. So why should he be nervous?

The microwave beeped at it's finish and Cloud grabbed a bowl to empty the popcorn into. Walking back into the living room he set the popcorn on the table and took a seat at the end of the couch.

"Do you mind if I charge my phone?" Zack asked.

"Oh no," Cloud started, preparing to get off the couch again. "Do you need a charger"

"Nope! I got it thanks!" Zack began while hopping off the couch and plugging up his phone. He set it down on the kitchen counter before going back into the living room. He had been sitting on the opposite end of the couch, but when he came back in he sat directly in the middle. Close to Cloud's end of the couch. He didn't say anything, just got comfortable as Cloud pulled his feet up onto the couch beneath him.

The movie finally started after the previews and they watched and commented throughout it. It was funny because at the theatre they couldn't really talk during the film but now Cloud felt like they should watch movies this way all the time. Zack's comments were hilarious to him. He found himself to be laughing more at what Zack was saying than focusing on the actual movie. And somehow Zack's arm had wrapped around him and he was now leaning entirely into him while munching on popcorn.

"What!? Why is she going with him? Doesn't she know he's shady!?" Zack started while running a hand over his face.

"She doesn't know yet," Cloud laughed. "she think's they're friends."

"Oh come on," Zack began with a sigh as Cloud looked up at him.

"If you were in her situation you wouldn't know either!"

"I would," Zack said with a smirk, "I'm good at reading situations."

Cloud shook his head before laughing a bit. "Sure."

"I am!" Zack challenged with a laugh of his own. Cloud wanted to reply with something teasing but when their eyes locked again, all thoughts of whatever sentence he was going to attempt to say was lost.

"Like," Zack started softly while running his fingers through soft blond spikes. "Right now," he spoke gently. Cloud barely had time to register the words before he felt warm lips over his own. They pulled apart only briefly before connecting again and instantly winding their arms around each other.

Maybe it was because they hadn't kissed like this since their last date, or maybe it was because something had been steadily building and building since Zack had arrived that evening. But once they connected, it was as if they didn't want to separate. Cloud was vaguely aware of the movie in the background, but it was just a mashup of noises and voices. But the one thing that was vivid was the sound of their breathing and Cloud's own beating heart that seemed to have increased just in that short amount of time.

He began to grow dizzy and he wondered if that was the effect of the wine. He had only had two glasses….surely that wasn't it. So he could only guess it was just the effect of kissing Zack. He recalled this feeling from before, it excited him he couldn't lie…but also scared him. If just a kiss made him feel this way…

Before he realized it they had somehow moved and now he had his back against the couch with Zack on top of him. They hadn't broken their kiss for a moment and Cloud only pulled the other closer. He felt his fingers clutch at the others back before moving downwards and clutching at the end of the others shirt. There was a desire burning within him, and he felt compelled to move his hand beneath the garments. To _finally_ touch the smooth, hot, muscled body beneath it. But before he could even do so…

He felt Zack suddenly tense and break their heated kiss, and he blearily opened his eyes in confusion.

"Zack," he started while sitting up once he saw Zack cast a look behind him. The man let out a sigh before laughing and shaking his head.

"I think Jinx likes me," he said while pointing at the cat that had just laid down on the grown, blinking up at them innocently.

"Jinxie?" Cloud started a bit confused while looking from the cat to Zack. "Oh sorry! Did he scratch you!?"

"No," Zack replied with a grin, "he just jumped on my back. Surprised me."

"Jinxie," Cloud began with a tsk while pulling himself up fully. "Sorry," he said again.

"It's okay," Zack started gently, that same reassuring and sweet smile on his face. Cloud had to fight away another blush before continuing.

"Um," Cloud began cautiously. "We're you really into this movie anymore?"

"Not really," Zack replied while keeping a steady gaze on the small blond.

Reaching out for the remote control Cloud turned the movie off.

"Um," he started while glancing down towards the couch cushions.

Okay, so forget the stupid rules or counter or whatever! He wasn't going by that, he was just going by what felt right, and it _just so happened_ to be the third date that things felt right. But they had been talking for so long before those three dates, so maybe that's why it felt so right. In those regards, they hadn't rushed anything. They had a connection way before they met face to face, they knew each other so well already. So why hold off on something that they probably both thought about sharing?He wasn't sure but he couldn't deny that the kiss they had just been immersed in lit a fire within him. Although…he didn't have the first clue as to how to get that message across to Zack. Did Zack….was he thinking…did he maybe have that desire for him now too?

Zack could see the blush, could hear the nervousness in his tone. He felt the passion in his kiss, and saw the unsureness in his eyes. And as Zack had told him before…he was good at reading situations. Zack knew Cloud probably didn't know how to covey his current feelings, and that was fine. All Zack needed to know was that they were indeed on the same page. He could handle the rest.

Taking Cloud's hand into his he placed a light kiss against his knuckles.

"Should we go to the bedroom?" Zack asked softly, his eyes never leaving Cloud's and his fingers gently stroking his hair.

Cloud felt himself let out a breath that he wasn't even aware that he was holding. Nodding he leaned forward and placed a soft, timid kiss against the other's lips.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

To hell with nerves, and shyness and prior broken hearts. Cloud _wanted_ this. He wanted… Zack.

* * *

A **uthors Notes: Chapter 3! So what, oh what does Sephiroth want? Not cool, just when Cloud is really trying to move on! But despite all that...looks like things are going to the next level with Zack and Cloud! Maybe that's exactly what Cloud needs to finally forget about Seph! Cloud definitely wants Zack, but will he be able to let down his walls entirely? Until next chap! Thanks so much for your guys reviews! I intended to make this chapter longer but I ended up splitting it, so next chap will be up soon!**


	4. One Step Forward

Setting cream and sugar on the counter Cloud moved towards the freshly brewed pot of coffee. He reached above it towards the cabinet and pulled it open before grabbing two large mugs.

"That smells so good," a voice rumbled into his ear before a pair of arms circled his waist from behind. He gave a small yelp and jumped slightly causing the other to laugh gently.

"Zack!" Cloud cried before letting out a sigh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the man started while placing a kiss against the blond's temple and tightening his arms around him.

"I just thought you were still in the shower, I didn't hear you," Cloud explained with a giggle. "I'm clearly not fully awake yet until I've had my caffeine." Setting the mugs down on the counter he relaxed into the body behind him.

"Coffee is a necessity for the day," Zack agreed while pressing a kiss against Cloud's cheek and then moving to his neck. "How do you take yours?"

Smiling at the sensation of the fleeting kisses against his neck Cloud closed his eyes. "A lot of cream and a little sugar."

Placing one more kiss against the blond's shoulder Zack reached out in front of him to grab one of the mugs off the counter. "On it!"

"Thank you," Cloud spoke with the smile still on his face as he moved towards the fridge. "What sounds good for breakfast?"

"I'm not picky! What are you in the mood for?" Zack asked while preparing Cloud's cup of coffee.

Scanning the contents in the fridge Cloud glanced at Zack over his shoulder.

"How does French toast sound?"

"Amazing," Zack replied with a grin before walking over to the other with coffee in hand. "Try it. Did I do well?"

Cloud was just about to reach out for the cup but then he realized Zack was holding it up for him to take a taste. So very carefully he sipped at the hot drink that was offered to him. He caught Zack's questioning gaze and he nodded.

"It's perfect," he said and Zack seemed to light up before placing the drink on the counter and moving to prepare his own.

Cloud almost couldn't believe this current situation. Zack was in his apartment _still_. Having breakfast, and seamlessly blending into a comfortable morning routine with him. It was almost…too good to be true. He found himself staring at the man, taking in his dark hair that was still wet from the shower, to his bare chest and jeans from the day before that he had been wearing. It wasn't like he had clothes there, and…this sleepover hadn't exactly been planned out.

He felt himself blush at that thought. Thinking about the previous night that had led to this current situation made his heart race all over again and put a stupid smile on his face. He couldn't help it, the night before had been amazing…

 _Cloud had led them to his bedroom before shutting the door softly behind them. He paused for a moment, staring at the door. Because he knew when he turned around it would just be he and Zack. And that things would be getting, very, very real. It was what he wanted, but he'd be a damn liar if he didn't admit he was a mess of nerves at this point._

 _"Cloud," Zack started gently while touching the other's arm. He knew Cloud was probably nervous, hell he was too in a way. But wasn't that the exciting and scary part of a new relationship? Those first experiences that you went through together, it was just normal._

 _Cloud didn't reply but simply turned around to face the other. He hadn't moved to turn on any lights, it wasn't as if they were needed in this kind of moment anyways. And there was just enough light from the outside that spilled in through his curtains. He could see Zack looking at him, and their gazes locked. Before he even realized it they were caught back up in a passionate kiss, and sometime after that they were on his bed._

 _He was finally tugging that cardigan off the other, tossing it aside without a thought as he felt Zack's fingers work at the buttons on his shirt._

 _"Why did I wear this!?" Cloud screamed in his mind. It seemed like there were a thousand buttons on that shirt! But then Zack finally got them undone and slid his hand across the blond's abdomen and chest. Just that initial contact of his hand on his bare skin made a shiver run through Cloud and he let out a soft moan._

 _Zack's touch made him become putty in his hands, and Cloud was loving every second of it. He wanted to be touched more and to be completely consumed. It had been so long since he had lost himself in passion. So long since he had felt such a desire. Zack had awakened that part of him that he feared was dead and gone._

 _Zack had started to scatter kisses across Cloud's chest and down to his stomach before making his way up again, moving towards his neck and nibbling on his ear. Cloud let out a shaky sigh at that before pulling at the others shirt. He slid his hands underneath it, his fingers trailing up the strong back of the man above him. Bringing them around to the front he bit his lip as he felt the muscles beneath his fingertips. Just feeling that much of him made Cloud feel dizzy. There was no words to describe it, he just felt drunk off…passion._

 _"Zack," he felt himself breathe. That was the only word his brain could form, because Zack was the only thing on his mind. The other pulled apart from him momentarily before pulling his shirt up and over his head. Cloud watched in a dazed sort of state before Zack was leaning back down and sealing their lips together once more-_

"Should I feed Jinx while you're doing that?" Zack's voice asked, sounding much closer than Cloud had expected.

Jumping slightly Cloud glanced over his shoulder to see that Zack was behind him again. "Oh sure," Cloud started while pointing at the pantry. "His food is in there." He quickly shook his head, coming back to reality after having gotten lost briefly in his memories from the night before.

Those thoughts were nice, _very_ nice. But Zack was still here with him now, so he wanted to soak up as much more of him and their time together as possible. His _thoughts_ weren't going anywhere after all.

They had breakfast shortly after, their conversation pulling laughs and smiles from both of them. Cloud honestly couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much. And Zack was so thrilled to see it. Their morning was cut a bit shorter than they both would have liked though when Zack got a call from work, his supervisor asking if he could come in and assist with something. He usually didn't mind doing some overtime on the weekend if they really needed him but he really didn't want to go in today of all days. He was ready to decline but Cloud overheard the conversation and quietly mouthed for him to go.

He didn't want him to leave, but he also understood that it was work. And after hearing about Zack's work and understanding the moves that he wanted to make in his company, Cloud wasn't going to hold him back from that.

"I can still say no," Zack suggested, now fully dressed as they made their way to the door.

"No don't," Cloud replied with a laugh, "Work is work. Believe me I know the situation all too well."

"Yeah," Zack started with a sigh.

Running a hand through his hair Cloud glanced away briefly before Zack was pulling him towards him.

"I'll call you when I'm done," he said gently.

"Okay," Cloud replied softly before Zack leaned down to kiss him. It was meant to be a brief kiss, but once they made contact it turned into something else. Cloud slid his fingers into dark hair as strong arms wrapped around his waist again. He felt that feeling of butterflies arise in his stomach and he let out a breathy sigh against the others lips before speaking again. "Talk to you soon then."

He didn't want to say bye really, but if he didn't pull away from Zack right now then he would probably never make it out the door.

"Yeah," Zack replied. But even though he said the words he still didn't move to pull away from Cloud and simply leaned back in to kiss him.

"Zack," Cloud started while laughing against his lips while moving away. "They're waiting for you."

Zack gave a groan of protest before finally stepping back and giving the other a grin. "Alright alright. I'll call you in a bit."

"Okay," Cloud said again as Zack finally opened the door. "See you."

He finally exited the apartment before throwing one last smile Cloud's way and then he was off. Shutting the door quietly Cloud leaned against it for a moment. Geez why was his heart racing? From kissing Zack? Still!? Even though they had done so much more than kissing at this point, and yet he still had such a reaction. He couldn't help but to think he was behaving like a teenager or something. And while he had to admit that the feeling made him happy…another part of him was scared as hell.

* * *

"Happy hour!" Yuffie beamed while holding up her margarita. "Cheers!"

Shaking his head Cloud took a sip of his beer. "I'm starting to think you're turning into an alcoholic, you're way too excited about this."

"Hey!" She chided while pointing a finger. "A girl is entitled to a drink after a hard days work."

"Or five," Cloud teased earning himself a punch in the arm to which he simply laughed.

"Whatever," she began with a flip of her hair. "I'm just glad you finally came out, it's been forever!"

"Sounds like someone's missed me," Cloud replied.

The girl's smile fell a bit and she set her drink down. "I have," she said simply. "I mean at work is one thing, but…I have missed just hanging out."

Cloud had said his response in a teasing sort of way. It was how he and Yuffie were, they joked around all the time. However he knew that his friend was genuine with her response. He had known for a while that she was worried about him. And he hated that, he hated that _he_ had made her worry. So he was glad that his coming out with her now had made her happy.

"I know," he finally replied. "Me too."

Yuffie gave a grin at those words before reaching in and grabbing a chip from the basket in front of them.

"Is Vincent coming?" Cloud asked.

"He wanted to, but he's got to work late tonight," she explained before he gave a nod. He hadn't seen Vincent in a long time actually so it would've been nice if he could've joined them.

His phone vibrated on the table and he picked it up before reading the message.

 _'Hey! Are you busy now?'_

' _Just out with a friend, how's work?'_

 _'I actually got off earlier than I thought. Have fun with your friend, call me when you're free.'_

"Cloud! Hello? Did you hear me?" Yuffie's voice broke in as she waved her hand in front of the blond's face.

"Oh," he started while blinking, "sorry Yuffie just let me send this message."

"How rude," she continued while munching on another chip. "Who is that Zack?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied, his fingers hovering over the keys. He…for once, didn't know how to respond to Zack's text. Was he…angry? He couldn't be sure but…did that text seem a bit dismissive?

They had spoken earlier in the day on the phone during their lunch break, and Zack had told Cloud that he would probably be working overtime. Cloud hadn't thought much about it, and so when Yuffie asked him to come to happy hour he agreed because he assumed he wouldn't see Zack tonight. But…now.

"What's up?" Yuffie asked when she noticed the confused look on her friends face.

"Nothing…I just…" he started before biting his lip briefly.

"What?" Yuffie pressed again.

Letting out a sigh Cloud shook his head. Oh he really sucked at things like this. He knew he was just going to drive himself crazy If he just continued to stare at the screen wondering, he needed a second opinion.

"What do you think this means?" Cloud asked while handing his phone to Yuffie. Taking the phone from the other Yuffie read the messages before shrugging.

"Sounds like he wants you to call him when you're available," she replied while passing the phone back.

"Yeah? You don't think he sounds upset?" Cloud couldn't help but to ask.

"Oh for fuck sakes," Yuffie started with a roll of her eyes. "Cloud you over analyze things. You always have. And I hate to say it but I think dating Sephiroth all those years has you a bit paranoid now."

Cloud frowned at that but before he could reply Yuffie was continuing.

"That seems like a normal text message to me," she assured him. "But why don't you invite him! Besides we had a deal remember?"

"A deal?" Cloud asked while lifting up his beer once more.

"Yeah," she started with a grin. "That I need to meet him and assess him. That was the rule, after things heated up with you two! And that ship has long since sailed and I have still not done my assessment."

Cloud felt his face heat up at that. He had forgotten all about that conversation. And shortly after he and Zack's "third date" he had gotten grilled left and right by his nosy friend. It was only a matter of time before he eventually told her what happened. And that had been almost a month ago now, and within that time she still hadn't met this "Zack." Not that he was trying to keep them from meeting, but it was just any free time that he had since then he…well he spent with Zack usually.

"So? Go on ask him to come! You won't be ditching him tonight and I'll get a chance to meet him. Two birds, one stone," she further explained.

Glancing down at his phone he let out a sigh before looking back to his friend.

"Fine," he started before beginning to type his message to Zack. "But Yuffie please don't do anything weird."

"What!?" Yuffie asked offended before letting out a laugh. "Just what the hell do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know but I'm just putting it out there," Cloud replied. He had just sent the message asking Zack if he'd like to come to meet them when his phone was vibrating with a response.

 _'Sure! I'm up for drink. I'll see you in a few!'_

They had just ordered their second round of drinks when Zack stepped into the bar. Noticing the man from across the room Cloud lifted a hand to catch his attention. He made his way over once he spotted the blonde and gave him his famous grin.

"Hey," he started once he got near the table.

"Hey," Cloud replied with a smile while glancing from him to across the table at Yuffie. "Zack this is my friend Yuffie, Yuffie this is Zack."

"Nice to finally meet you," Zack said with a smile, while extending his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Accepting his hand Yuffie's smile widened. "So you're Zack. Wow! Nice job Cloud!"

"Yuffie," Cloud started with a sigh as Zack took a seat beside him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Zack replied with a laugh.

"You should!" Yuffie started while leaning onto the table. "I'm glad to finally meet you though, this one has been a bit secretive."

"No, not secretive," Cloud explained while glancing at Zack. "She's just nosy."

"I'm the best friend, I have that right!" Yuffie continued.

"You two went to college together right?" Zack asked just as the waitress came over and set down their round of drinks. Cloud had taken it upon himself to get Zack a beer before he got there and Zack gave him an appreciative smile.

"Yep!" Yuffie replied. "So if you want to know about Cloud's college days, you know who to ask!"

"No," Cloud started while giving the girl a glare. Yuffie simply laughed and Zack joined in. He already liked Yuffie's energetic personality.

"Good thing you came, Cloud was kind of freaking out there after your text," Yuffie explained while taking a sip of her margarita.

"What?" Zack asked a bit confused while glancing towards Cloud.

"Err…no, I just…I thought you may have been upset but I wasn't sure," Cloud started before shaking his head. "Thanks for that Yuffie."

"No problem, "the girl replied nonchalantly while stealing another chip.

His text message from earlier? Did it come off sounding rude? He didn't mean-!

"I'm sorry," Zack immediately apologized, "I didn't want to bother you so I just quickly sent a response, I didn't mean for it to come off as rude!"

"Oh…no that's okay, It was me just reading too much into it," Cloud started with a blush.

Looking back and forth between the two Yuffie smiled to herself. She knew Cloud was getting annoyed with her little jabs, but little did her friend know this was part of her assessment. And so far so good. After that they continued on with their conversation, and now with the ice broken so to speak it all felt really natural. Cloud was glad that Zack and Yuffie seemed to be getting along just fine. He guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised though, they were both really energetic people. He excused himself from the table a little later when he got a call from a coworker asking him a question about one of their projects. He had just stepped outside when Yuffie leaned back in her chair, making sure that he had stepped out before she leaned back onto the table.

"Now that blondie's gone," Yuffie started while clearing her throat. "I got to level with you."

Raising an eyebrow Zack leaned onto the table also, giving the girl his full attention. "Alright."

Letting out a sigh she shifted gray eyes towards the entrance before looking back to the man before her. "Cloud is my best friend," she began seriously. "And I will _not_ tolerate you hurting him."

Keeping his gaze fixed on her Zack shook his head. "I won't."

"I'm serious," Yuffie continued.

"I am too," Zack explained.

Keeping her gaze on the other for a bit more she finally let out a sigh before glancing at the table. "Good," she began softly, "because…he's had his heart broken before. And I don't want that to happen again."

"I know a little about that," Zack spoke gently. "His ex?"

"He's an asshole," Yuffie started, "Cloud was too good for him. But truth of the matter is he loved him…and in the end that idiot hurt him. And Cloud…he doesn't just let anyone in. So…if he lets you in, don't make him regret it."

"Believe me…that's the last thing I want," Zack started, "I…care about Cloud. A lot."

Resting her chin in the palm of her hand Yuffie grinned. "Yeah," she replied. "I can tell. But it's still my duty as his friend to give you a warning."

Pausing at those words briefly Zack laughed. He had to respect that if not anything else.

Seeing the entrance open again as Cloud stepped in Yuffie looked to Zack before whispering.

"This conversation never happened."

Zack gave a brief nod before Cloud was joining them back at the table.

"Everything okay?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, "I may have to go in to work a little earlier to help out with some things though."

"Boo!" Yuffie broke in while hitting the table with her hand. "None of that, they can handle it themselves! It's time for shots!"

"Yuffie I really shouldn't, especially if I have to get to the office early to-"

"Come on!" Yuffie started while waving the waitress over. "The night is young! And this is the first time Zack and I are meeting, don't cut it short!"

Letting out a sigh Cloud glanced towards Zack who was giving him a grin.

"I'm game if you are."

"Fine," Cloud finally gave in before laughing a bit, "just one."

Yuffie gave a cheer of triumph and quickly ordered their shots before Cloud could change his mind. And somehow, someway, they did two more before finally calling it a night. Zack and Cloud got Yuffie into a Taxi before Cloud called Vincent to let him know his girlfriend was on her way back, and may require a little assistance.

"Are _you_ okay?" Zack asked the blond with a bit of a laugh after Yuffie was sent off.

"I'm not going to lie," Cloud started with a shake of his head, "I've got a nice buzz going. I'm a lightweight to begin with, but I'm alright."

"Is that so?" Zack asked while wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Yeah," Cloud confirmed, "you seem perfectly okay though."

Zack's grin widened. "Yeah well, remember I told you I used to be a party kid. I've built up my tolerance over the years."

Cloud smiled as they started to make their way down the sidewalk. "I can only imagine."

Zack laughed at that before pulling the other closer. "I know you said you're okay but I can't just see you off to the station. I'll take you back home."

"Oh Zack I'm okay really," Cloud explained while glancing at the other. "You have work tomorrow and I've already kept you out late enough."

Looking down at the blond and noticing the pink in his cheeks Zack shook his head. "Don't worry I'm fine. I'll feel much better if I make sure you get home okay."

"Well then," Cloud started while leaning in closer to the other. "Why don't you just stay at my place? I mean I know you'll be further away from work, but if you leave a little earlier then-"

"Sure," Zack broke in gently. "I'll stay."

Cloud felt his face heat up a bit more before he nodded, and he was sure it wasn't entirely all from the alcohol. It wasn't as if Zack hadn't stayed over at his place again, they had spent the night at each other's place's during the last month. Usually during the weekend though, so on a work night he thought Zack might have some reluctance to it but…he didn't.

It was as if Zack was…everything he wanted. No, not as if he was, he just… _was_. But even so, throughout all their time together…he still couldn't call him his boyfriend. They hadn't really spoken about such things. Cloud wanted to just ask. Were they still just dating? Just because they had now taken things to the "next level" did it define the relationship as more? Was it just understood that they were a couple now? But were they exclusive? Cloud was so happy with Zack, with how things were going. He just didn't want to…ruin things, or mess it up if he were to ask such a thing.

 _'No Cloud! Just ask! It there's any time to ask, now would be it! If it goes wrong you can just blame it on the alcohol later.'_

He had just opened his mouth to speak before Zack beat him to the punch.

"About that text message situation," he started gently.

"Oh," Cloud began, "sorry. It was a stupid thing, I just asked Yuffie what she thought I didn't think she'd say anything to you about it."

"Well I'm glad she did," Zack continued, "I don't want any misunderstandings like that to get in the way. And if I'm honest…I'm pretty straight forward. If I was angry I'd just tell you. You know? And…I hope if you were ever angry with me you'd tell me to. It's…stressful trying to figure things like that out."

 _'That's right. Zack is very direct. So…why all this wondering on my end? He would appreciate it if I'm honest and just tell him what I'm thinking wouldn't he?'_

"And!" Zack continued, "you can always just call me. Texting is fine but…I'd always rather just talk to you. Okay?"

Cloud smiled at that while placing his hands in his pockets. "Okay."

Forget asking. It was what it was…for now he guessed. And maybe he didn't even need to ask. Maybe it was just a given? Either way Cloud was happy, and for now…that was all he needed to know.

* * *

"I'm still not too sure about these flow charts!"

"Don't worry they're fine," Cloud said to Yuffie, trying to calm down his friend as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know!" Yuffie began in a panic, "damn this pop up meeting! If I had known this was going to happen I would've said no to that last shot! My brain's a blur."

"It's okay," Cloud continued while glancing through the folder he was holding. Nobody liked these spur of the moment meetings. It always left you feeling unprepared and on edge. But there wasn't much they could really do about it.

"Ah! I left my tablet in your office, I need it for the breakdowns," Yuffie explained while coming to a halt.

"Fine go get it, you still have time. I'll meet you in the conference room," Cloud said while Yuffie hurriedly nodded and took off down the opposite end of the hallway.

Swiping his badge once he came upon the conference room he stepped inside.

"Good morning Cloud," his colleague spoke to him with a wave.

"Good morning," Cloud started while looking up from his folder. However he paused for a second before continuing to the table. A few of his other coworkers said their greetings but he hardly heard them. His focus was on one of the men at the end of the table.

"Good morning Cloud," the man said, his green eyes piercing into his.

"Good morning," Cloud said quickly while taking up his seat on the opposite end. He set down his folder and flipped through a few pages, however he wasn't even reading the information inside it now. He was still trying to process the current situation. What was Sephiroth doing here? Again? Cloud knew he had been there before but he was under the impression that it was just a one-time thing.

The room was filled with idle chatter as they waited for the meeting to begin, but Cloud wasn't really focused on any of the topics of conversation.

 _'Damn it. Just…go over your notes. Don't worry about him.'_

The sound of the door beeping caught his attention before it was pushed open. Yuffie stepped inside, carrying a few binders and her tablet. She smiled at a few of their coworkers that we're seated around the conference table, but then her smile fell altogether when her gaze landed on a familiar face.

"Oh no," she began with a frown.

"Yuffie," Cloud started, trying to catch the girls attention, "you got the tablet?"

"Yeah I got it," the girl replied while narrowing her eyes at the man on the end of the table. He gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes in return. Walking over towards the blond she took a seat beside him while slapping the binders onto the table.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," she mumbled under her breath.

"Relax," Cloud started, "you said he was here once before right? I'm not sure what division he's representing but it's just a meeting."

Letting out a sigh the girl crossed her legs, smoothing out her black skirt before letting gray eyes shift to her friend. "Fine."

Cloud gave her a smile before inwardly letting out a sigh of his own. He was glad that he had delivered those words so calmly and was keeping up a professional appearance. Because on the inside he was anything but. Even though he had spoken to Sephiroth that one time before, he hadn't _seen_ him physically since their breakup. So he wouldn't lie…it was very unsettling.

After about five more minutes the meeting finally began, the leads of each department presenting their data and catching everyone else up to speed. For as unprepared as they had been they did exceptionally well, Cloud speaking and informing the others on what his department had been doing and Yuffie quickly backing him up with information and charts that were needed.

"This is great," their director spoke up after hearing all of the information. "Now the possibility of this merger seems like it should be much more successful."

"Merger?" Cloud couldn't help but to ask.

"Yes," the director continued, "talks have been underway for some time now. That's why our fellow company has been joining in on recent meetings."

 _Merger? The company that Sephiroth worked at and…his? That was why…would they be….so there was a definite chance that they would have to be working closely together?_

"Of all the things-!" Yuffie started in a hushed whisper before Cloud was poking her in her side to quiet her.

"In fact, each of their leads have been meeting with ours to discuss things in greater detail," the director continued, "Cloud, your department is doing really well. Perhaps you should meet with one of their leads as well."

"Yes sir, we could arrange that," Cloud explained while closing the folder before him.

"I'll take that meeting, if my colleagues are fine with it," Sephiroth spoke while casually lifting his hand. His partners nodded their approval, clearly fine with somebody else taking on additional meetings.

 _'What the hell Sephiroth!?'_

Cloud understood this was work, but why was Sephiroth _volunteering_ himself to be the lead? There was at least four people from the opposite company, why did it have to be him!?

"In fact," Sephiroth continued, "if Cloud has the schedule for it, a lunch meeting following this would suffice. While everything is still fresh in our minds?"

"Great!" The director exclaimed while looking towards the blond. "That works for you doesn't it Cloud?"

Cloud was at a loss for words and so Yuffie quickly chimed.

"Actually sir Cloud has a full schedule today," the girl started while swiping through her tablet. "The current project we're working on is a heavy load. And we're meeting with an editor from out of town so-"

"Oh! That got moved to next week Tuesday," their coworker that was sitting beside them broke in while scanning his agenda.

 _'Damn it Harada!'_

Powering off her tablet Yuffie shot the man a look. "Indeed it did Harada….indeed it did."

Harada looked proud that he could help, and Cloud just let out a sigh.

"Perfect," the director began, "if that's all I believe this meeting is finished. Cloud, you and Sephiroth coordinate for your lunch meeting."

"Yes sir," Cloud mumbled as everyone began to rise from their seats.

"Sorry Cloud," Yuffie spoke quietly, "Stupid Harada, now he wants to be organized!"

"It's okay," Cloud started, "thanks for trying. It's fine, it's just lunch. And it's all business."

Yuffie was just about to reply when she sensed somebody close by. Turning around to look she frowned when she saw green eyes looking down towards her.

"Excuse you, the meeting is over," she bit out while narrowing her eyes at the man.

"As I'm very much aware," Sephiroth replied smoothly while shifting his gaze to the blond. "I'm simply here to coordinate times for our lunch meeting."

Standing up from his seat Cloud picked up his folder, holding it against his chest. "Noon is fine if you're not busy then."

"No, noon it is then. How about the sushi bar down the street? You know the one."

 _You know the one._

Of course he knew the one. They used to go there all the time after work on Friday nights, it had…sort of become their spot during those days.

"Sure, fine. See you then," Cloud said softly before Sephiroth gave a small smile and exited the conference room.

"Cloud," Yuffie started while standing up as well. "What is that!?"

"What?" Cloud asked as he started to exit the room.

"Do not," Yuffie began while following after him. "And I repeat, do not get lured back in with him! What's with that gentle…soft voice you responded to him with?"

 _Gentle?_

"Oh come on Yuffie," Cloud started as they made their way back down the hall towards his office. "Stop it, you mean my voice!? That's how I sound."

"No," Yuffie continued while shaking her head. "Not like that! That was a different kind of soft, even for you. Trust me I know."

"Yuffie please," Cloud continued once they made it to his office and he shut the door. "I haven't seen him since….well, since we broke up. So…I don't know if something slipped out okay. But still, know that he is my past. It's just the shock of seeing him I guess."

Could his friend cut him a little slack here!? Sephiroth and he had a history. And even though Cloud was moving on…had moved on, it didn't mean that there would just instantly be zero feelings there. But those feelings were distant, past feelings. It's not as if anything would come of it. But it was like he said, that shock of seeing him, it just…was strange.

"Yeah," the girl replied while running a hand through her hair. "I get it. But just be on your guard okay? Him volunteering to meet with you, ugh, he just seems like he's up to something!"

Cloud wasn't about to tell Yuffie that Sephiroth and he had talked on the phone previously before. But Cloud remembered Sephiroth mentioning that he would like for them to be friends. That if they happened to cross paths that it wouldn't be awkward. Maybe Sephiroth knew about the possible merger all along, and so he was just trying to mend bridges? Maybe that was why he wanted to meet. But Yuffie didn't know about that conversation, and Cloud wasn't about to share. He knew his friend, and she would flip.

"Don't worry," Cloud said while taking up his seat at his desk. "It's a lunch meeting. That's all."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Chapter 4! It's funny I've gotten so used to writing the "hot scenes" that I had to completely stop and edit it when I remembered this fic is only rated T. Lol! Thanks so much for your reviews guys, I appreciate it. Until next time!**


	5. Connections

"Hello! What can I get started for you?"

"Um, can I just get a green tea for now?"

"Sure thing! Be right back!" The waitress beamed while scampering off to the back.

 _Maybe a shot of sake would be better._

Needless to saythis lunch meeting definitely had him nervous. But it was work, and he was a professional. So he could do this. No problem.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a voice spoke from behind him. He barely turned his head at the sound, he knew that voice well after all.

"No, I just got here," Cloud said as the man slid into the seat across from him. He laid his coat on the back of his chair and leaned onto the table with his elbows. Cloud watched him for a moment before letting his eyes shift towards his green ones. He couldn't seem to hold his gaze for long however and simply picked up the menu.

"It is very nice to see you after all this time Cloud," Sephiroth explained while keeping his eyes fixed on the small blond.

Cloud didn't reply and thankfully the waitress came back to their table to take their order.

"I'll have the teriyaki plate," Sephiroth ordered and before Cloud could even open his mouth to order he continued. "And the shrimp tempura bento…is that right?"

 _'Damn it!'_

Yes Cloud wanted the tempura bento! He was kind of pissed that Sephiroth ordered it for him…but, it was kind of nice that he remembered too in a weird way.

Cloud simply nodded and the waitress wrote down the order before making her way back to the kitchen.

"So, regarding the merger," Cloud started.

Sephiroth gave a wave of his hand while looking back into blue eyes. "The merger's fifty fifty. We just have to wait for the guys upstairs to give their decision."

"Well," Cloud began a little caught off guard by such a dismissive comment. "My director made it seem as if it's a big possibility. More than fifty fifty. So regarding my department, you should know that we-"

"Your department's exceptional Cloud I already know that. And since your promotion it's surpassed even more levels. You should be very proud of that accomplishment."

Cloud was speechless for a moment. Sephiroth was like one step ahead of him in whatever he was saying. And he was so calm and collected, although…that _was_ just Sephiroth.

"Thank you," Cloud finally said, "and…how did you know that?"

"From the last meeting," Sephiroth spoke casually just as the waitress came back over and placed their meals down before them. "I asked about your department specifically after I leaned about your promotion."

Not saying anything to that Cloud picked up his chopsticks. "So then…if you've already been briefed on my department and what this merger could do with that, then why…"

"Because I wanted to see you," Sephiroth explained plainly.

Pausing for a second Cloud nodded as understanding set in. "That's why you volunteered as the lead to meet with me?"

"Of course," the man replied matter of factly.

Wow. That was…although Cloud really _shouldn't_ have been surprised. Sephiroth was a go getter, in all means of the phrase. If he wanted something, or had his mind set on something. He would by all means obtain it.

"Sephiroth," Cloud started while stabbing at his food. Now more than a little annoyed at how the man completed manipulated the situation.

"Please don't misunderstand," Sephiroth began while taking a bite of his food. "Our companies, this merger. It's not because of that that I've wanted to see you. I've wanted to before then, this simply just provided a reason for it."

"This…was supposed to be a business meeting. No more, no less. So if you had something else in mind-"

"Cloud," the man started, silver hair cascading over his shoulders as he shifted in his seat. "Why can't you just be honest? Surely you miss what we used to have."

Sucking in a breath Cloud's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Did he even know what he wanted to say? A part of him was shocked and surprised at Sephiroth's words. And another part of him was….angry. How _dare_ he say this to him now? What was this man doing to him? He didn't have the right!

"I'm sorry?" Cloud asked softly before a frown settled on his face and he shook his head. "Why would that even matter? And why say something like that after all this time?"

Sephiroth simply folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. Whether or not he intended to answer those questions was unclear, and instead he just kept a steady gaze on the other. That seemed to infuriate Cloud even more and he furrowed his brows.

"Do you think I've just been sitting around wallowing about you all this time? You really have some nerve, how do you know that I haven't already moved on since then?"

"Have you?" Sephiroth calmly asked. The tone of his voice remained unchanged, but the look in his eyes clearly had shifted. To anger? Worry? Cloud wasn't sure, but he was honestly a bit happy to see that he had caused some sort of reaction in the other.

"Yes," Cloud replied firmly. "I have."

Sephiroth held his gaze once more before a small smirk graced his features. "Even so, it can't be too serious."

"Why's that?" Cloud asked with a frown. All thoughts of lunch completely forgotten about at this point. "You don't know anything about him, or how we-"

"You still love me Cloud," Sephiroth stated simply. "That's all I need to know."

There was no hesitation or doubt in his voice. He stated that as a fact and with the utmost confidence.

 _'Still love him?'_ Cloud thought to himself. His first thought was to tell his ex to get over himself, that he _absolutely_ was not still in love with him. But…would that be a lie? Despite everything…had Cloud ever actually stopped loving him?

"Isn't this all because you're just trying to forget about me? And what we had?"

In some way was he right? Hadn't he only started to put himself out there because he was trying to get over and move on from his ex? Even months after they had broken up hadn't he still been very hurt over it? Wasn't that why he wanted to see if there was someone else out there? So that he could possibly get over his heartache?

Feeling the sting burn at his eyes Cloud swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

"I," he started shakily before clearing his throat. "I think this lunch meeting is over. You can cover the check, thanks."

Quickly rising from the table Cloud made his way towards the exit. He was so angry! Angry that Sephiroth could _still_ read him so well. After all this time, after everything, he still knew that Sephiroth was probably the closest to him. And he _hated_ that. It wasn't fair.

"Cloud!" He heard his ex call out to him. But he ignored the man and kept on going, exiting out of the small restaurant and continuing down the sidewalk.

What made Sephiroth think he could just pry into his life now? They weren't together any longer, so why did Cloud have to see or interact with him at all!? Even if they did have to work together, from this point on it would be strictly professional!

"Cloud!" His ex's voice came again this time sounding much closer. He felt a hand on his shoulder a second later and he quickly shrugged it off.

"Please don't," Cloud bit out while turning around to face the other.

"Don't get upset," Sephiroth spoke gently with a sigh. "I wasn't trying to make you angry."

"I'm…fine, I just need to get back to the office already I have a lot of work to do."

"Fine?" Sephiroth repeated while narrowing his eyes slightly. "Then why did it seem as if you were about to cry back there?"

Cloud knew Sephiroth had seen the tears in his eyes, had heard the frustration and hurt in his voice. He knew that…he just knew him too well.

"Seph just…drop it," Cloud mumbled while taking a brief glance around. Nobody was paying them any mind but for some reason Cloud felt like he was put on the spot.

"I won't," Sephiroth spoke calmly. "I understand that this isn't the time to talk about such things however. Let's meet tonight for a drink."

"No," Cloud replied instantly with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Sephiroth pressed while taking a step closer to the blond. Cloud suddenly began to feel like his space was getting smaller, despite the fact that they were outside. He found himself staring down at the sidewalk now, and although he wasn't looking at the man he could feel him. He felt his warmth radiating off of him and could smell the subtleness of that familiar cologne.

"Seph…"

"Just a drink. Please Cloud."

Glancing up at the sound of his name being spoken, blue eyes looked into green. Sephiroth's eyes always seemed to be able to hypnotize Cloud, and he could only think that was the reason why he spoke his next words.

"I…I'll think about it."

* * *

"I'm home," Cloud started as he stepped into his apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. Raising an eyebrow when his cat didn't come trotting down to greet him at the door he continued down the hall.

"Jinxie?" He asked while rounding the corner to step into his bedroom.

"Really? You greet Jinx before me?" The dark haired man that was holding said cat asked with a grin.

"Oh!" Cloud started while setting his things down on a nearby desk chair. "I wasn't sure if you were here yet."

"Yep!" Zack beamed while setting Jinx down on the bed. "Got here about an hour ago."

Stepping closer to the other Cloud wrapped his arms tightly around the man. Strong arms returned the embrace and he felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head.

"I missed you," Zack spoke gently, following up with another kiss.

"I missed you too," Cloud replied with shutting his eyes briefly. It seemed to happen so quickly when Zack got word that he was going to have to go away for a business trip. One day he was telling Cloud that it might be a possibility, and then the next he was departing. And now two weeks later he was finally back home. Initially Zack thought that it would only be for a week, so when he later told Cloud that his stay was extended the blond was kind of bummed.

Not that they hadn't remained in contact thought. Zack tried to call the other almost every night at the end of his day, even though there was a two hour time time difference between them. And they still texted here and there throughout the day. But it was only when they were apart that they really realized just how much they had both become so accustomed to being together so often. So when Cloud found out that Zack would be returning he suggested for him to go to his place and he'd meet him there once off work. His place was closer to the airport after all and so Zack could just relax after so much traveling. That and he just really wanted to see him.

Pulling away slightly Cloud glanced up just as Zack pressed his lips to his. Cloud felt himself let out a content sigh into the kiss before breaking it briefly.

"So, how was the trip?" He asked before placing another kiss on the man's lips.

"Eh," Zack began as Cloud started putting his things away. "I loved the location just wish I could've enjoyed it more ya know? I hardly ever got a break, but I got a lot of good feedback from my supervisor so I guess it was worth it."

"Really?" Cloud asked with a smile. "That's great."

"Thank's," Zack continued a bit sheepishly. "I guess it is pretty great actually." Taking a seat on the bed he continued on. "How have things been here?"

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder Cloud shrugged before making his way over to his closet.

"Same. Nothing that I haven't told you over the phone anways."

Zack nodded in understanding before laying back onto the bed and turning his head to look in Cloud's direction. The blond gave him another small smile as he began to take off his cardigan.

"You look tired."

"I am," Zack admitted with a sigh. "Flights always exhaust me."

"Well get some rest," Cloud explained while turning around to approach the bed, taking a seat on the edge. "I'm going to grab a shower and then I'll make dinner. What sounds good?"

"Anything," Zack replied with a grin.

"Alright," Cloud started with a laugh, "I'll figure out something." Sliding off the bed he removed his phone from his pocket, setting on the nightstand and connecting it to the charger. He left the room to grab a towel from the closet and when he stepped back into the room Zack's eyes were already closed. He must've really been tired after all. Cloud hoped that the shower wouldn't disturb him too much, but he'd be quick.

The sound of the bathroom door shutting softly caused Zack's eyes to flutter open briefly. Had he fallen asleep so fast? Shifting in the bed he smiled he when caught glimpse of Jinx curled up at the corner of the bed. The shower water had just turned on and Zack felt his eyes growing heavy again. It wasn't long after that he started to drift off, but before he could fall into a deep sleep, a soft rattling sound caught his attention. He didn't think much of it at first but when it continued on he blearily opened his eyes.

Turning to the sound of the vibrating phone on the nightstand Zack let out a yawn before burying his head in the pillow again. The sound of the shower in the background had just started to lure him back to sleep when the phone began to vibrate again. Someone was really trying to get ahold of Cloud it seemed. Sitting up partially in the bed Zack wondered if maybe he should let Cloud know.

 _'Maybe it's Yuffie,'_ Zack thought. There had been a few times when he and Cloud had been together and the girl had blown up his phone. She definitely didn't like to be ignored. Reaching out to grab the phone Zack figured he could at least tell the girl that Cloud would call her back after his shower. That way he could get some sleep.

He had just picked up the phone after it stopped vibrating, and the screen glowed at him displaying a missed call, along with a few text messages. However it wasn't from Yuffie, but instead…

"Sephiroth," Zack found himself reading the name quietly. Wasn't that…he was…Cloud's ex right? No, Zack was certain of it. Although they hadn't talked about him many times they had spoken about him once in length before, and Zack recognized the name immediately.

Setting the phone back on the nightstand Zack glanced towards the bathroom door. Why would Cloud still be talking to his ex? An ex that if Zack remembered correctly, had betrayed him and broken heart.

No. It wasn't a big deal…he guessed some people could still be friends with ex's. Although he at least thought Cloud would mention that to him.

 _'Forget it,'_ Zack thought while laying back down. _'You shouldn't have been looking at his phone to begin with.''_

Staring at the object on the nightstand for longer than he probably should have, Zack forced his eyes closed. _'Just don't look. Don't think too much about it. I mean… you could take a peek at the texts but…no! No, you don't want to be "that" guy.'_

His eyes snapped open a minute later and he quickly sat up while reaching over to grab Cloud's phone.

 _'Fuck! You're being that guy!'_

But he didn't care, he had to know. His curiosity was getting the best of him. Sliding the unlock screen he gave a sigh of relief when he realized Cloud didn't have a passcode set on the phone. He hesitated for only a moment before going into his texts and locating Sephiroth.

He read two that had just been sent from Sephiroth.

 _'Are you busy?'_

 _'Call me back when you have a chance.'_

Well, that fit. Seeing as how the missed call was from Sephiroth also. He was trying to talk to Cloud. Scrolling up further in the text thread Zack held his breath.

 _'Sorry about lunch again.'_

 _'It's forgotten.'_

 _'Glad to hear it. Although I'm not sorry that I got to see you.'_

There was no reply from Cloud after that message and then another text from Sephiroth a few hours after that.

 _'See you tonight? Around six. The bar by my place.'_

"Bar?" Zack asked himself quietly. Looking at the date of the text it was from a few weeks ago. Before he left on his business trip in fact. Had Cloud and his ex met up…while he was still in town?

Once again there was no reply from Cloud with that text. Did that mean he had blown him off? Or did he just meet him there?

Switching to his call logs Zack scrolled through before landing on an outgoing call. Cloud had called Sephiroth that night. The date of the text…he called him instead of texting him back. And that conversation seemed to have lasted awhile.

Exiting out of the phone Zack sat it back down on the nightstand before laying back down on the bed. Now he suddenly felt wide awake. Though there wasn't many text messages to go by…for some reason that made his anxiety worse. From what he had read was enough…but just what had they been talking about on the phone for so long? And why did Sephiroth call him this evening?

 _'Were you two together long?'_

 _'Two and a half years.'_

Zack remembered the conversation. Their first "official" date. The subject of ex's had come up.

 _'Messy breakup?'_

 _'Not at all actually. He just…really broke my heart.'_

There had been a brief moment during that conversation when Zack truly wondered if Cloud was over his ex. When he said those words a look of hurt was on his face. Zack didn't want to be Cloud's rebound. And if he thought that he was still hung up on him by the end of that date, who knows if Zack would've asked Cloud out again. But the conversation turned and Cloud brightened up. And he became so flustered around him, Zack thought those were all really good signs. And he was so happy at the thought of actually pursuing a relationship with him. But…was he getting ahead of himself? What was really going on here? And what did Cloud see him as? Truthfully.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that the shower had stopped awhile ago until the sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention. He closed his eyes, trying to feign sleep.

Cloud stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around him as he ran his fingers through wet hair. He quickly changed into some comfortable clothes before ditching the towel to the hamper. He had just begun to cross the room when Jinx stood up on the bed, giving a long stretch before hopping down and walking towards his owner.

"Let's go feed you," Cloud said to the cat before letting his gaze fall onto the raven haired man. He still seemed to be sound asleep but he had fallen asleep on top of the covers. Moving towards the closet Cloud pulled out a warm throw blanket. This would have to do, he didn't want to wake Zack up by trying to pull the covers on the bed over him. So unfolding the blanket he carefully draped it over the other.

Jinx started to meow and Cloud shushed him before shooing him out of the room, following behind him and shutting the door softly. Zack's eyes opened again immediately after Cloud left the room and he let out a long sigh.

Surely Cloud cared about him. It was apparent in the small things he did. But caring about someone when you were in love with another…in that case, the ending was a given.

* * *

Stepping into the restaurant the girl ran her fingers through her windblown hair before sliding into a vacant booth. She had just picked up a menu when the restaurant door swung open and the tall raven haired man stepped in. Raising her hand she gave a brief wave and the man gave her a grin before walking over.

"Hey! Thanks again for meeting me," Zack explained while taking a seat across from the girl, setting his messenger bag beside him.

"No problem," Yuffie started with a wave of her hand. "Although it was a bit tricky for me to get around Cloud ya know?"

Zack gave the girl a look of concern. "Was he suspicious?"

"I mean he and I always go to lunch together," she explained. "But I told him that Vincent wanted to take me out some place. As sort of an "I'm sorry" meal. So, I think he bought it."

"Good," Zack replied with a laugh.

"Yeah so, if you're were planning on calling me out here to confess your feelings for me, sorry to say I'm already taken," Yuffie joked with a smile. "If not though, then what _is_ the reason for this super-secret meeting?"

Well he guessed she wasn't too far off the mark with "super-secret." After all he did call her and ask her to meet him for lunch, and not to let Cloud know. After the other night he had been so confused about the whole situation, and so he figured it'd be best to ask the one person who would know the most about Cloud's past relationship. Yuffie. So snagging her number from Cloud's phone he decided to give her a call.

"I um, just hoped I could get your honest opinion on something," Zack started a bit nervously.

"Depends," Yuffie started while narrowing her eyes.

"Okay," Zack continued with a sigh. He figured he better just come out with it. "So you know I just got back from my trip the other day."

Yuffie nodded before raising an eyebrow. "Did something happen while you were-"

"No!" Zack blurted while shaking his head. "I didn't do…no, nothing like that happened."

"Okay," the girl said with a sigh of relief. "Continue."

"Okay so," Zack started again. "I was at Cloud's the night I got back. And I was sleeping while Cloud was in the shower…and his phone started to ring. And it kept ringing and vibrating with text messages. I thought it was you! So I just went to answer it to let you know Cloud was busy….but it wasn't…and I happened to see who it was. It was…um, Sephiroth."

Yuffie was silent for a moment as she took in the words of what the other said.

"And…there's more," Zack continued with a sigh. "I'm not proud of this at all. I know I shouldn't have but, seeing the name on the screen and seeing the missed calls and messages. I…kind of looked through some of them."

"Oh no," Yuffie said while clutching her head in her hands. "Please don't tell me you saw something strange there."

"I mean…I don't know if it's strange or not. Nothing too bad I guess," he started while leaning on the table. "But that's why I wanted to talk to you. You know their situation. Are they still friends? I mean do they still talk? I didn't know if it was something that I should be concerned about or…I don't know."

"They are not friends!" Yuffie exclaimed while slamming her hand on the table. "That sneaky little…why is he even messaging and calling Cloud? I'm sure it's not work related! I knew something was up after they met for that lunch meeting. Cloud said everything was fine but he was checking his phone a lot after that. I just assumed it was you! Sephiroth is a snake! And stupid Cloud is the rabbit! He can't see it, he's so oblivious doing his rabbit things, that he can't see that the stupid snake is coiling around him all over again!"

Zack looked confused. And not just from the girl's odd metaphor.

"Work related? Wait are you saying…Sephiroth works with you guys?"

Pulling her hands away from her head she blinked. "Well yes…and no. It's only been recently but yeah our companies are partners now. So sometimes we cross paths but…"

Glancing down at the table Zack shook his head. "I…had no idea."

"Cloud didn't tell you?"

Zack simply shook his head again.

"Well," Yuffie started quietly. She was feeling slightly guilty for letting that cat out of the bag, but…how was she was supposed to know it was a secret!? Something like that? What was going on with Cloud, what was he up to? Why was he keeping Zack in the dark about that?

"I know Cloud was with Sephiroth for a while. That much he did tell me…and I know he really loved him. Maybe…they're wanting to work things out between them."

"No!" Yuffie interjected while leaning forward on the table. "No, believe me. That is not the case. I don't know what you saw specifically in the text messages, but please don't jump to conclusions!"

Was it jumping to conclusions? Or was is perfectly laid out in black and white?

* * *

Picking up his phone again Cloud frowned when he realized still no message from Zack. Letting out a sigh he placed it back down on his desk before turning back towards his computer. He guessed not getting a message shouldn't be too big of a deal, but Zack was usually pretty quick about replying back to him. Always. And usually during lunch time he would even call to chat for a few minutes at least. But he guessed maybe Zack was swamped with work since getting back from his trip. Although things had seemed a bit odd since the other night. Everything was fine he guessed but…something just felt different. After Zack had woken up that is. They had dinner and even then Zack seemed a little distracted. They were engaged in conversation but not in the usual way. It seemed like Zack was almost somewhere else at times. And then after dinner he said he was still really tired.

Cloud tried not to think too much into it, after all he had just returned from a work trip so he probably was really exhausted. But since they had been in this relationship, and had gotten more serious…intimacy was never an issue. Zack was always so affectionate with him, and even if they had worked long days…they were never _too_ tired when it came down to it. So when Zack just went back to sleep…it was definitely a bit odd. Especially considering that they had been apart for a few weeks.

Even though he felt a bit silly to admit it but…he honestly felt a bit hurt at that.

 _'Don't be so needy,'_ he thought to himself. _'Everyone is entitled to a bit of space.'_

The sound of his office door being opened brought him out of his thoughts.

"Did you have a good lunch?" Cloud asked while shifting his gaze lazily back to his computer.

The door closed gently and his friend remained quiet. She didn't make a move and just stood in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked with a raised brow.

"I didn't go to lunch with Vincent," Yuffie started while taking a few steps toward the desk. "I'm sorry, I can't help it…I feel like I need to tell you because I think things could go really left here."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked while turning away from his computer to face the girl better. "Who were you at lunch with then?"

Cursing to herself she shook her head before finally walking closer and taking a seat opposite Cloud's desk. "I went with Zack," she started, "he told me not to tell you that we were meeting! But as your best friend I feel like I should tell you! Because I think he might really have the wrong idea with things!"

 _'What? Zack? Wrong idea!?'_

Cloud hadn't heard from Zack all day, he had texted him and no reply and meanwhile he was at lunch with Yuffie? Why!? And why couldn't he know?

"Why were you with him?" Cloud asked beyond confused, "and what wrong idea, stop speaking in circles just tell me!"

"Damn it! I'm sorry Zack," she cried before pointing a finger at Cloud. "He read your stupid text messages with Sephiroth! And like…saw some phone calls or something! He was asking me all these questions about you two like are you guys still friends and this that and the other! And I mentioned about Sephiroth kind of working with you, and that damn lunch meeting! I didn't know you didn't tell him!"

"What?" Cloud said to himself as he soaked in the information.

"I told him not to jump to any conclusions but I don't know…"

"Yuffie!" Cloud shrieked while jumping out of his seat.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted, "I thought he knew about all of that! And don't try to put the blame on me here, why the hell are you even texting Sephiroth and talking to him outside of work!?"

"I," Cloud started with a shake of his head. "It's not like that!"

"Well what is it then!?"

Grabbing his cell phone from off his desk he quickly called Zack again. And once more it went to voicemail.

"Shit," Cloud said to himself while hanging up. No! He needed to explain! He had to clear this all up! Was Zack just completely over it? Surely he wouldn't just write him off without at least letting him explain.

"He's back at work now I'm sure so don't freak out if he doesn't answer," Yuffie explained calmly when she saw the worried look on her friends face.

"Yeah but," Cloud started, "he always answers me. Even if he is at work."

"I think," Yuffie continued gently as Cloud sat back down. "He probably just has a lot on his mind. Just give him a moment."

"I'm such an idiot," the blond said to himself while holding back tears of frustration. All of this…was because of himself?

"No," Yuffie started softly, "It's all a misunderstanding right? I mean…nothing is going on between you and Sephiroth…right?"

"Yuffie, really?" Cloud asked annoyed. He did not need her throwing more salt on his wound.

"I'm just asking!" The girl retorted while throwing up her hands in defense. "I didn't read the text messages between you two! I don't know what you've been talking with him about. You see! Even now that stupid jerk is causing problems! I told you to keep your guard up!"

Cloud didn't need his friends lecture right now. He just wanted this work day to be over. He needed to get out of there and find Zack and talk to him. He at least had to try! And if Zack was ditching his calls and messages and didn't want to be bothered…well then Cloud was just going to have to force him to listen. He had to be honest, tell him everything and not keep anything from him.

He couldn't have messed things up. Not now, not after he had already fallen in love.

* * *

 **Authors Note: It's an update, what a miracle! So needless to say Sephiroth has been trying to sink his hooks back into Cloud, what all really transpired between the two? Did Cloud take him up on his offer to meet for drinks? And just where does that relationship stand? Zack cares for Cloud obviously, but nobody wants to be the rebound. Has he just decided to back off because he thinks Cloud's ex still has heart? Until next chap! Which should be the last one! (Remember I said this was going to be a short one ^^)**


	6. Love & Loss

Stepping out of the station Cloud checked his phone for the hundredth time. He was pretty certain Zack would be home by now. Once the work day was over Cloud didn't linger around the office and quickly started to make his way out. Of course it was then that it seemed like all of his coworkers wanted to take that opportunity to ask him questions and make small talk. But he politely told them he was in a rush and finally was able to exit the building about ten minutes later. Whatever they had to say, whatever they were asking him, he couldn't focus on it at the moment. In fact, after Yuffie had returned from lunch break and had revealed what she had to him, he didn't think he had gotten any real work done from that point on. He just couldn't shut off his brain, and a thousand thoughts were running around in there. He found himself continually checking his phone and eventually just started to watch the clock.

 _Pathetic._

Yeah, that was probably the right word. But he couldn't help it. He could only _imagine_ just what kind of ideas Zack had in his mind now and he just had to clear it up. If he was honest, he really hadn't _planned_ to tell Zack about any of the interactions that he had with Sephiroth recently. He… well he didn't really think there was a reason too. But now that he saw how things had gotten so mixed up, he realized that he probably should've right from the start…

* * *

 _Falling onto his bed he rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on. Although he wasn't really too surprised, his day had been…eventful to say the least. That surprise meeting, but more than that…his lunch with Sephiroth…_

 _Letting out a sigh he stared up at his ceiling. What in the hell was going on? Sephiroth had asked him to meet him tonight for a drink. To…talk more. But…what did they really have to talk about? He wasn't sure if he really wanted to open up that Pandora's Box. He had told him he would think about it…and he honestly had. In fact all day he had been thinking about it. And now here he was at home still unsure as to what he should do, but time was passing by and he still hadn't responded to Sephiroth's text._

 _To go, or not to go…_

 _'He just wants to talk. It's just a drink. Maybe you're stressing for nothing.'_

 _No. No, how could it be nothing? No matter how he looked at it...it was stressful. This was his boyfriend of two and a half years after all! Sephiroth had said things…told him things that he…didn't know what to make of. He had gotten emotional at lunch…did he really want to possibly go through that again? Meeting him tonight meant possibly opening up old wounds, and exposing old feelings. Was he prepared to allow him to see his heart, that while put together again was still very, very fragile? What more was to be said anyways? This was for personal reasons, not for business… so why should Cloud even "entertain" the thought?_

 _Picking up his cellphone he stared at the screen. Somehow he finally knew his answer. His fingers hovered over the keys to type his reply back, but he paused. And before he could even second guess himself he found himself hitting the call button instead. Placing the phone to his ear he took in a breath as he waited for the call to be answered._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"No…I won't meet you," the blond said softly, straight to the point while still gazing up at his ceiling vacantly._

 _"…why?" Sephiroth asked calmly._

 _"Because," Cloud started, exhaling the breath of air from before. Sephiroth didn't speak, giving Cloud the opportunity to elaborate on his response. It was during that short pause of silence however when a flood of emotions suddenly hit Cloud. His eyes started to sting with tears and he covered his face with a hand. This was the reason why he had called, the reason why he didn't simply reply back with a no. He "needed" to say some things. Things that he couldn't exactly formulate in a text message. No, he needed to tell him for himself._

 _"You are so selfish!" Cloud finally cried. "You think you can just come back into my life after all this time!? Like you didn't hurt me!? Like nothing happened!?"_

 _"Cloud…"_

 _"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore! I don't want to hear your lies!" Wiping at the tears that had already begun to stream down his face he shook his head. All this time, throughout his sadness and hurt…he had never actually gotten to… release it properly. He never was able to yell or scream at Sephiroth when they broke up. To get out his anger…his grief. One because Sephiroth never truly admitted that he had been cheating on him. So when they broke up it was just a calm parting of ways. Even though Cloud knew the true reason, he had to just go along as if it was a regular breakup because Sephiroth initiated it that way. So all of that pain, hurt and frustration…it simply had nowhere to go. So if Sephiroth wanted to finally "talk", then they would fucking talk._

 _"You thought you could just come back and say that you miss me and I would just run back to you?" Cloud asked with a scoff. "After what you did to me? And dammit Seph don't deny it! I'm not an idiot, I need you to at least…you owe it to me to just be honest with me!"_

 _Why? Why did he want that? A part of him wondered why he wanted Sephiroth to finally just "admit" it to him. But he guessed…it was just…closure? When you spent so much of your time with someone, gave so much of yourself to a person in a relationship and then it ended so painfully…surely anyone would want the truth as to why._

 _A deep sigh came over the phone and then there was a silence._

 _"Don't I at least deserve that?" Cloud continued, his voice more calm._

 _"I… know that you knew Cloud," Sepiroth explained quietly. "I suspected you knew before we broke up. Am I right? But you never confronted me."_

 _Cloud's breath caught in his throat at those words. He did know. There was a lot of signs and red flags and he just…turned a blind eye to it. He didn't want to believe it._

 _"So…what, were you waiting for me to end things?" Cloud asked._

 _"Well not particularly," Sephiroth started, "but when I realized you probably wouldn't…then I did. That situation wasn't healthy for either of us. And, although I know you won't believe it…I didn't want to hurt you more than I knew I already had."_

 _"What in the hell kind of logic is that?"_

 _"A very flawed one," Sephiroth answered, "but at the time it made sense somehow."_

 _"You're an idiot," Cloud started softly with a shake of his head._

 _"I know," Sephiroth replied. "I was. Probably still am actually."_

 _Giving a brief laugh at that Cloud ran his hand through his hair. What was the point in getting angry about that stupid reasoning now? It was in the past. Over and done. And he had finally at least gotten the truth._

 _"An apology for the past probably means nothing now," Sephiroth continued gently. "However I am sorry…for everything. I didn't plan for any of that to happen I…just got stupidly caught up and…well…I'm sorry."_

 _Yeah. An apology didn't make up for the betrayal. Didn't make up for his broken heart, but still…_

 _"Thank you," Cloud finally spoke._

 _"I can't change what happened back then," Sephiroth explained. "But…I can tell you it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I never stopped loving you Cloud."_

 _"Seph…"_

 _"I know you said you're seeing someone now," Sephiroth started, "but, I think what we had was once in a lifetime. It was real, and I won't believe you if you say that it wasn't. I want to give us… a try again."_

 _Cloud felt his heart clench at that. There was a time before when he hoped and wished that Sephiroth would come to his senses. That he would realize that he made a huge mistake and come back to him. And despite what he had done, Cloud honestly knew if this had indeed happened early in their breakup…he would forgive Sephiroth, and give them another try. But…things were different now. He hadn't exactly planned on it, but they just were._

 _"Sephiroth," Cloud said with a sigh. "It was real…of course it was. And I loved you so much…"_

 _The words were genuine. Cloud had loved him so much it hurt. Whether or not Sephiroth understood that he wasn't sure._

 _"Loved?" The man asked with disappointment._

 _Pulling himself up on the bed he shook his head. "I mean…I'm always going to love you Seph…you know that."_

 _"Then that's all that matters."_

 _"No," the blond continued, this time with more conviction. "I mean…you're my first love. And…I don't think you ever actually just stop caring but…"_

 _"But?" Sephiroth asked hesitantly._

 _"But I love Zack," Cloud finally admitted. "And so…it's just different now. I love him…like I didn't think I'd ever be able to after you and I."_

 _And there it was. Cloud needed to say it. To tell Sephiroth that what they had was completely over and done. He…loved Zack. And it was only fair to follow that emotion and feeling and see where it could lead. And if Sephiroth ever truly loved him…if he still loved him…he would understand that, and not try to pull him back to the past. Cloud didn't want to give him any sort of false hope, and that was one of the main reasons why he didn't go and meet him for a drink. He no longer wanted to be kept in the past, and he didn't want to go back down that way. He wanted to look towards his future…and in that future he saw Zack._

 _"Do you really?" Sephiroth asked cautiously after another moment's silence._

 _"Yes," Cloud simply replied._

 _"I see," Sephiroth replied while letting out a sigh. "I guess…I really have lost you then."_

 _Nodding Cloud bit his lip. Even after everything, he didn't want to hurt Sephiroth. Even though Sephiroth had hurt him so much…he hated to be the one to hurt him as well. But…there really wasn't any helping it in a situation like this._

 _"Well," Sephiroth began quietly._

 _"Sorry," Cloud found himself apologizing. For what exactly he wasn't sure. Maybe sorry for hurting him as well. Sorry for ruining what could've been? But…no. He had to remember he wasn't to blame for their demise._

 _"I do…" Sephiroth started softly before drifting off briefly. "Genuinely want you to be happy Cloud. And if that…isn't with me, then I guess I'll have to accept it. I can only blame myself after all."_

 _Another tear slipped down his cheek and Cloud quickly wiped it away. "Thank you."_

 _"However," Sephiroth quickly continued. "If things with you two don't work out, or if you begin to have doubts about it at all…I fully intend to win you back."_

* * *

He had stepped out of the elevator a while ago and now just had been standing at the end of the hall looking towards Zack's door.

 _'Come on! Why are you just standing here? This is what you rushed over for, not just to stand out here like an idiot!'_

Letting out a sigh he ran a hand through his hair. There was still a chance that Zack wasn't even home. And if he was, how would he feel about Cloud just showing up unannounced? He had been ditching his calls and texts all day, so surely he wouldn't be happy with him just coming over.

But…hell he was out of options here. Fidgeting around at the end of the hall he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket once more. Locating Zack's number in his contacts he pressed the call button again. It rang about three times but instead of connecting to voicemail a voice answered.

"Hello?"

Cloud didn't say anything. A part of him had just been prepared for the voicemail…he hadn't actually planned on…things to say should Zack actually _finally_ answer.

"Hello? Cloud?"

"Uh…hi."

"Oh you are there!" Zack started with a laugh. "I was just getting ready to call you after I got out of the shower. Sorry I couldn't get back to you at all today! Work was insane, I had so much piled up from when I was away!"

 _'What the hell?'_

Cloud frowned. What was up with that? Was Zack telling him the truth? No, he didn't buy that.

"Is that so?" Cloud asked softly. "So you mean you weren't avoiding me?"

"What?" Zack asked gently, his voice dropping from its usual cheerful tone to a more concerned one. "Why would you think I was avoiding you?"

Cloud fell silent. Was he supposed to tell him because Yuffie snitched about their lunch, and had told him what they discussed? He didn't want to throw his friend under the bus but…how was he supposed to answer then?

"Uh," the blond started with a quiet sigh. "You know what never mind. Sorry I should just go back."

"Huh?" Zack started in confusion. "Go back? Where are you?"

'Dammit!' How did he manage to let that slip out? So much for trying to get out of the situation.

"Actually," Cloud began softly, deciding to just finally concede. "I'm outside…your door."

"What?" Zack asked, still clearly confused but beginning to make sense of the words. "Why are you..."

There was a brief silence on the line and then Cloud heard the sound of a door opening. Glancing ahead he saw Zack poke his head out the doorway before turning to look in his direction.

"Hi," Cloud greeted sheepishly, still speaking into the phone receiver for some reason even though he was standing just a few feet away from the other.

"If you were here," Zack started before shaking his head when he realized he was still speaking into the phone also. Hanging up he pulled it away before continuing. "Why didn't you just knock?"

Putting his phone away Cloud bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to respond to that.

 _'Because I panicked! I freaked out when I thought you may be angry and avoiding me and I just rushed over here to explain everything!'_

That was the truth, but now Cloud was thinking maybe he had jumped to conclusions. Zack said he wasn't avoiding him, then again that could've been a lie. Cloud honestly didn't know anymore.

Zack could tell that Cloud seemed a little uneasy. Why that was he wasn't sure, but his curiosity was more than a little piqued.

"Come inside," Zack offered gently while pulling the door open further and taking a step aside.

He only hesitated for a moment before his feet began to carry him forwards into the apartment. Whether or not Zack was telling him the truth about avoiding him Cloud wasn't sure. But that hardly mattered! He still wanted to explain things regardless, and he was going to do just that.

Zack had just closed the door when he turned around to be met with wide blue eyes. It caught him by surprise and he found himself simply staring back into those blue depths.

"We need to talk," Cloud finally said before glancing down at the floor. Completely oblivious that he had just spoken the infamous "breakup phrase."

 _'Was this…could this be…'_

Letting out a breath of air Zack nodded. "Okay…sure," he replied while gesturing towards the living room. He watched as Cloud made his way towards the couch and he paused.

"Do you want a drink? Cause I could use a drink," Zack began while turning and stepping into the kitchen.

 _'Fuck! We need to talk?'_

Those were the dreaded words that nobody in a relationship wanted to hear. And while Zack had his suspicions, while he may have thought that Cloud and his ex may be going down the path of reconciliation…he didn't expect to be confronted with it so soon! And…he was also hoping that he was wrong.

"Sure," Cloud's soft voice spoke from the living room. A moment later Zack reappeared carrying two beers. He placed them on the coffee table before taking a seat beside Cloud on the couch. He heard him say a quiet thank you before Zack was reaching out for his beer and taking a rather long swig.

"So uh," Zack began while setting his drink down once more. "What…did you want to talk to me about?"

"Right," Cloud said while turning to face the man more. He found himself simply staring into his eyes for a moment before glancing away. "I uh…wanted to talk to you about my ex. Sephiroth."

 _'Here we fucking go.'_

"Okay," Zack replied while clearing his throat. He hoped that Cloud would do this quickly. Like ripping off a band aid. Just over and done! Even though he had been suspecting something…it was still going to suck hard to actually hear it from Cloud. He didn't…he didn't want this to be over.

"There was…or I mean, there's some things that I didn't tell you," Cloud started with a shake of his head. "Not because I was trying to hide anything from you! I just…didn't think it was important. But…I would never want you to think that I would lie to you about things like that."

Zack looked a bit confused at the blonde's words and so the smaller one continued.

"I'm sorry, I know you spoke to Yuffie earlier today. She told me."

"Oh," Zack started with a blink as he sat up straighter.

"Please don't be angry with her," Cloud explained, "she just wanted to help."

"No," Zack replied with a short laugh. "I guess I knew I was taking a gamble there. She's your best friend, I don't blame her."

"She told me… everything," Cloud started while glancing away briefly before looking back to the other. "Zack…I'm so sorry to make you even begin to think that something was possibly still going on with Sephiroth and I."

Zack was just about to respond before Cloud was scooting closer towards him on the couch and reaching out to take his hand in his.

"But that's…not true. At all," Cloud continued. "Things happened really quickly. His company and mine have decided to become partners, and so that's why he and I kind of reconnected. For work! And I…had to have a lunch meeting with him. I didn't tell you about that and I'm sorry. It's just that shortly after you told me you were going away on your business trip and I didn't want to…I don't know, make you worry. But I wasn't trying to like…sneak around behind your back with him…I don't… I mean he's my past."

His words might've been all of the over place and he might've spoken them nervously. But they were sincere… and genuine.

"Cloud," Zack started.

"And I'm sorry for the weird texts that you probably saw," Cloud continued while squeezing his hand tightly. "I won't lie…at that lunch meeting he and I had, he said some things. Mentioned our past relationship and…he wanted to see me again. Later that night, but I refused him. I called him later and…made it really clear to him. I made sure to completely close that chapter of my life. Work is one thing but I'm not interested in anything like that with him anymore. Okay?"

Zack was honestly at a loss for words. He hadn't expected for Cloud to say all these things so suddenly to him. He had actually been bracing himself for the inevitable breakup conversation! But…he believed it all. Word for word. It made sense, and Yuffie had already filled him in on the business part of things.

Letting out a sigh Zack ran his free hand through his hair. "I…"

"What?" Cloud asked while searching blue eyes for any kind of hint of suspicion. "Whatever else you want to know just ask me. I won't hide anything from you."

"I'm an idiot," Zack admitted while leaning forward and resting his forehead against Cloud's shoulder.

"What?" Cloud began in confusion while bringing his arm up to wrap around the other's shoulders.

"Please don't apologize anymore," Zack started. "It's me who should be sorry, I never should've looked at your phone! I'm so sorry! That's not me! Really I just…I don't know. I saw the name Sephiroth and I remembered that was your ex and…my thoughts just ran away from there."

A smile spread across Cloud's face as understanding hit him. "I'm not mad that you looked at my phone, I get it."

"Yeah but." Zack began while raising his head and looking into blue eyes. "It's such a douche move."

Cloud finally broke into a chuckle when he saw the guilty look on the other's features. Here he was so worried about explaining things to Zack and Zack was equally as worried about explaining that he had peeked at his phone.

"It's alright," Cloud reassured him again. "I'm glad you did. Because doing that made me realize that I needed to be honest with you. I never would want you to think that I'd hide something like that from you…I wouldn't do to you what I had done to me. I could never."

"I know," Zack replied. Hearing Cloud say it in that way really made Zack feel guilty. Cloud had been cheated on and hurt really badly in his past relationship, he should've known that he would never do the same thing to him. He knew that pain, he wouldn't do it to someone else. "It's just…I know you two had a history and…I guess I got a little paranoid."

"Yeah…keyword being _history_ ," Cloud explained with a small smile before locking his arms around the other's neck.

Letting out a drawn out sigh Zack grinned. "You're right, you're right."

Leaning forward Cloud placed a kiss against the others lips. As soon as they made contact he felt a rush of relief escape from his body. All day he had been so on edge, so worried, and panicking about this whole situation. And now that it was finally cleared up, this first small touch was almost too much.

Zack was the first to break the sweet kiss but he immediately pulled the blonde closer to him, holding him tightly in his arms.

"And here I was thinking you wanted to break up."

Frowning Cloud kept his arms wrapped tightly around the other. "What…why would you think…"

Then before he could finish that sentence, another thought hit him. To break up meant that…they were officially a couple then?

"Or…so does that mean…we're…"

"We're?" Zack asked while turning his face into the crook of Cloud's neck and pressing a soft kiss there.

Today was the day of honesty. He was just going to finally ask. After everything else he just wanted to be upfront and honest straight across the board.

"Officially…like…a couple?"

There was a moment's pause before Zack was pulling away, holding the smaller one by the shoulders and looking into questioning blue eyes. "I," he started quietly, "I mean…aren't we?"

Biting his lip Cloud glanced away briefly. It was probably a really stupid question. And he hated that he was so naïve when it came to things like this. But he just wanted to know for sure.

"I mean I thought so," Cloud explained before looking back towards Zack. "But I just…I wasn't for certain. I mean…we never talked about it really so I didn't know if…it was just a given or not."

Cloud wasn't sure what the look on the other's face meant. His eyes shifted to look off in another direction but his expression remained neutral.

"It's okay-" Cloud started nervously before Zack broke in.

"You're right," the man began with a nod while turning blue eyes back onto the blond. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, and he had to suppress his laugh because he didn't want Cloud to think that he was laughing at him, but the question was completely adorable to him. Leave it to Cloud to be unsure about their relationship. For Zack, they were official after they shared their first kiss after their second date at the movies.

"My fault for not properly asking," Zack continued while leaning back in towards the other. "But I'd love nothing more than to be your boyfriend Cloud. If that's okay with you?"

Cloud felt the blush burning on his cheeks, but looking at the gorgeous smile on Zack's face made him not pay it any mind.

"Of course it's okay with me," he replied softly before letting his eyes fall shut again when soft lips were placed back over his own. He ran his fingers through dark hair before letting them come to rest on the others cheek when he pulled away slightly after he realized he still had an unanswered question.

"Wait…but why did you think I wanted to break up with you?"

"Well," Zack started while placing his arm around Cloud's waist. "You kind of started off with the infamous breakup phrase."

"I did?" Cloud asked in confusion and Zack couldn't help but to laugh.

"You did," Zack confirmed. "Whenever you hear those words, _we need to talk_. It's usually not a good conversation. And well…I was already a little on edge…so."

Cloud felt horrible. He had no idea! They did need to talk so he said the words but…he never would've said that if he had known it was some breakup line!

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed while wrapping his arms around Zack again. "I didn't realize."

"It's okay," Zack replied with a laugh while returning the embrace.

"It's not," Cloud started with a sigh. "That was the last thing I wanted you to think with me coming here. Along with clearing things up I…I wanted to…"

Turning his face into Zack's neck he let out a breath. It was safe to say that he didn't have a good grasp on "dating etiquette", although it didn't seem to be an issue when it came to Zack. Throughout their relationship he had just gone with the emotion of "if it feels right, do it." And so far, that had proved to be working. So he wasn't about to start second guessing that now. He wanted Zack to know how he felt. Thoughts of was it too soon? Would he feel the same? Of course they were there…but, despite that, he still wanted to let him know.

"Zack…I love you," he quietly confessed. He swore he could hear his heart beating in his ears, and he tightened his hold on the other. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe nothing. And that would've been okay with him. He said it because he meant it, because he felt it. And he wanted Zack to know.

Then he felt a kiss placed against his ear, before the arms around his waist tightened.

"I love you too," Zack spoke before moving to place a kiss in blond spikes. He let out a sigh of contentment while holding the smaller one closer to him. He was so happy to hear those words. To finally be able to say them. In all honesty, he wanted to say them earlier, but his fear of whether or not Cloud's heart was still with his ex held him back. He figured he shouldn't push it, and should wait for Cloud's feelings instead.

Before they even realized it they were caught up in a passionate kiss and pressed against the sofa. Cloud's shirt had just been discarded before small fingers traced down Zack's chest, stopping at one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Hey," Cloud started gently, lifting glossy eyes to meet blue.

"Yes?" Zack asked curiously before leaning down to capture those pink bruised kiss lips once more.

"I just want to know," Cloud continued after Zack pulled away, "since we've cleared up everything."

"Oh," Zack started with a quick nod. "Yeah…what else is bothering you?"

"When I first got here," Cloud began while licking his lips briefly. "You said you were busy at work and so you couldn't get back to me earlier. Was that true? Or were you really avoiding me?"

Zack had almost forgotten about that with everything that had happened. But…he had indeed said that. However…it was mostly a lie. Sure he had work piled up, but it wasn't as if he didn't have his phone nearby him at his desk. He had seen Cloud's phone calls and his texts. But he couldn't bring himself to answer! He was angry, confused and annoyed all at the same time. But after he had met with Yuffie he had been able to get a wrangle on his emotions. He really had intended to call Cloud later that evening after he got out of his shower. Although he hadn't figured out if he was just going to act as if everything was fine, or if he was going to confront him about the Sephiroth situation. But…

Cloud's eyes widened as he saw the blush that spread across Zack's face. That was a sight that he had never seen before.

"I…well, I may have been lying." Zack admitted shamefully.

 _I knew it!_

A part of Cloud was just happy to know that he wasn't being paranoid. He knew Zack very well by now to know that he definitely was purposefully avoiding contact.

A smirk crossed the blonde's face and he let out a tsk.

Zack actually felt really bad about the fact still, but he was glad that Cloud wasn't upset about it anymore it seemed.

"I'm sorry," Zack started while placing a kiss against Cloud's forehead. "I got jealous, I was just trying to get my thoughts together."

Cloud's playful smirk widened and he ran his fingers through raven hair. "I get it. Although you'll have to make it up to me."

"Oh," Zack began while leaning down to gently bite at Cloud's ear. "Well that can definitely be arranged."

Cloud laughed before Zack was pulling away and lifting Cloud along with him.

"Although we'll need more room for what I have in mind."

Cloud had just started to question him before Zack picked him up with ease, leaving all thoughts of further conversation there on the couch and moving towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Hello! How can I help you!?" The receptionist greeted cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Hi," Zack replied with a grin of his own, "I'm here to meet Cloud Strife."

"Oh!" The receptionist beamed before picking up her phone and dialing an extension. There was a brief moment of silence before the call connected. "Hey Cloud, you have a Mr?"

"Fair," Zack spoke quietly to her.

"Mr. Fair here to see you. Okay! Sure thanks!" Hanging up the phone she pointed towards the elevator. "You can go on up Mr. Strife is on floor seven, fifth door to the right!"

"Thank you," Zack replied as the receptionist nodded in response. He made his way to the elevator before riding it up to the seventh floor. There seemed to be a lot of people moving about, maybe because it was nearing the lunch hour. A few people greeted him in the hall and he politely gave a smile in return. Reaching the door he knocked softly.

"It's open," a voice on the opposite side spoke.

Turning the handle he pushed the door open gently before smiling at the blond on the opposite end of the room.

"Hello Mr. Strife," he spoke while stepping into the office.

Cloud returned his smile while getting up from his seat. "Hey, did you find it okay?"

"Yeah," Zack replied while moving closer towards the desk. "It's kind of the heart of the business district."

Laughing Cloud gave a brief nod while moving around a few papers on his desk.

"Your office is nice! You're definitely a big shot!"

Looking up at the raven haired man Cloud blinked. "No…not a big shot."

"Don't be modest," Zack continued with a grin while moving around the desk to stand beside the other. "I find it pretty sexy." Curling an arm around his waist Zack pressed a kiss to the side of his temple. "What sounds good for lunch?"

Blushing from Zack's previous comment Cloud gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Um there's a diner up the block from here."

"Then we'll go there."

Before Cloud could respond his office door swung open again as the petite dark haired girl stepped in. She gave a look of surprise for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"Well well look who we have here," she spoke while entering the room.

"Hi Yuffie!" Zack beamed while letting go of Cloud and letting him pack up his things.

"What brings you by?" Yuffie asked while nearing the desk.

"Cloud and I are going to lunch," he explained as the girl clapped her hands together.

"Oh! Where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Cloud asked while slinging the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. "What do you mean we?"

Letting out a gasp Yuffie placed her hands on her hips. "Are you trying to ditch me? We always go to lunch together!"

"You said you were meeting Vincent today," Cloud explained with a raise of his brow before his friend was shaking her head.

"I said he was taking me to dinner! Not lunch! You need to pay attention," she continued before turning to Zack. "You don't mind if I come along right?"

Giving a brief laugh Zack shook his head. "It's fine with me."

Turning her wide smile towards the blond he let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Yay! Let me just grab my purse, I'll be right back!" She exclaimed before turning and heading out of the office.

"Sorry," Cloud said while shifting blue eyes towards the other. "I really thought she was meeting Vincent today."

"I don't mind," Zack replied with a grin as they stepped out of the office into the hallway.

"She'll probably take a moment," Cloud continued as they made their way towards the elevator. "She can meet us down in the lobby." Hitting the down button on the elevator he pulled out his phone to send a quick text to the girl to meet them downstairs. The elevator eventually let out a ding as the doors slowly slid open. He had just put his away his phone before glancing up, preparing to step inside before halting when he met green eyes.

The man in the elevator looked a bit surprised himself at first, but that was probably because he nearly walked right into the blonde.

"Hi,"

"Hello," the man spoke while exiting the elevator, shifting green eyes from the blond to the other standing beside him.

There was a short pause and nobody seemed to move. But before Zack could question the situation Cloud shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Umm," he started a bit uneasily while gesturing towards the silver haired man. "Sephiroth this is Zack, Zack this is Sephiroth."

Both men seemed to look surprised at each other for a moment as understanding registered for them.

"Oh," Sephiroth spoke while doing a once over on the other. "So you're Zack."

"Yeah," Zack replied while extending his hand to the other. "Cloud's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

Cloud felt a blush come to his face, and he wasn't entirely sure why. Then again he supposed it was from how casual and…confident, Zack seemed with that introduction. Almost as if he wanted to be sure that Sephiroth was _very_ aware of their standing. It was…pretty hot in Cloud's opinion.

"Hmm," Sephiroth mused while accepting the offered hand with a firm shake.

"Anyways," Cloud broke in gently. "We were just stepping out to lunch so…"

"Right," Sephiroth replied, "Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you around…and it was nice to meet you Zack."

Zack gave the man a smile before giving a slight nod in agreement. Cloud stepped into the elevator before Sephiroth continued on down the hall. Once Zack stepped inside Cloud hit the button and the doors quietly slid closed. Cloud let out a sigh but didn't say anything for the moment. Awkward? Sure. But he was also glad that the two had officially met. After all it may not be too farfetched that the men would cross paths occasionally, all things considered.

"I…hope that wasn't too weird," Cloud started softly before glancing over to the other.

Zack gave a smirk before tilting his head. "For me? No. Not sure I can say the same for him."

That was true. For Sephiroth it probably was strange. Cloud wondered if the man had taken him seriously when he told him that he had moved on. A part of him thought that Sephiroth truly believed that he would always be hung up on him and never able to get past him. So to see him with Zack…it might've been a bit odd. But for Zack? He knew Sephiroth was Cloud's past and was just that…the past. So why would it be weird for him? When it was put in that perspective it made sense.

Turning he reached up before pulling Zack down closer and placing a firm kiss against his lips.

"What's that for?" Zack asked in surprise after Cloud pulled away.

"No reason," Cloud replied with a smile before shifting his gaze back towards the elevator doors.

Zack didn't further question it and instead just allowed his usual grin to settle back on his face just as the doors opened.

* * *

 **Authors Note: *Steps out of the shadows* It's been a while yes, but...an update! Lol! I do apologize for the tardiness, I don't know where the time goes! But yay for reconciliation! Actually it wasn't really a fight so much as a misunderstanding and hurt feelings. And the closure for Cloud I thought was really important with Seph. He had to put that hurt to bed for himself to really be able to go forward in a new relationship. Does Sephiroth really think he can win him back? Guess a guy has to have hope! Oh and some people have asked who was the guy Seph cheated on Cloud with, I always had the idea in my head that it was Genesis. It's just I had no way to really put it in the story cause of course Cloud never knew who it was. This is basically the last chapter, but I do want to add one more or more like a little epilogue. I PROMISE it will be soon! Until next time!**


End file.
